The Last Avenger- A continuation of A Message from an Avenger
by American Theorist Bros
Summary: Before the Blip, Rahul was just an average guy in high school, with few friends, an arrogant tongue, and generally a loner. Would you believe that he would end up being the hope of humanity across the multiverse as the Last Avenger? Join Rahul on a journey, as he turns from a lost, bored high schooler to a hero of the multiverse. TPN, AOT, YLIA, NGNL, Re:Zero, DS Avengers Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to the continuation of A Message from an Avenger. I was stuck on a plot, so I decided to sleep on it. In a dream, the plot of the story came to me, and now, here's the crossover all you guys have been waiting for: a mega anime/cartoon/TV show crossover with the Avengers. Now, let's get into the Prologue of The Last Avenger. PS, play Sam-One Entertainment's "What if Avengers Endgame had an Anime Opening Attack on Titan?" over this, it makes a great experience to read. Also, it is a good AMV. No sponsorship, just a good video.**

I ran.

Past the traffic-filled city of Washington DC. Past the lights that illuminate the dark streets. As I ran, I looked past the people who were fine with the way, things are, with crime and death following everyone. My teeth gritted from the thought about those kinds of people. The cowards who just accepted the status quo, the people who are too ignorant and blind to see the world as it truly is, and the people refuse to contribute anything meaningful to the world. I used to be that person, who was so selfish that I wasn't able to see the truth.

Well, not anymore. After my life changed, and I saw what the world truly was several years ago, I refused to accept the status quo any longer, and I set my mind to change it. So, with Hawkeye's bow and arrow sets tied onto my back, with Uru and crystal blades set in my ODM gear, and with me clutching the handgrips of the device, I ran towards changing the world. I looked towards the darkened sky and saw a plane to hook onto. After I equipped my swords and launched myself into the atmosphere using the airplane as transportation, I flew towards a better tomorrow for humanity.

I remembered my sister as I flew through the low atmospheric pressure that I was surrounded by. I wasn't sure what reminded me of her. Maybe it was the way she protected me from seeing the way the world was. Maybe it was because I missed her, along with my parents. Maybe it was all of the above. I also remembered the people who got me here, bringing me out of the burrow I had buried myself into. I carried their weapons to show that I would never forget what they had done for me.

My name is Rahul, and I, under the hero name of Mel, am the Last Avenger. You're probably asking yourself, "How did I get to be an Avenger?" and, "What happened to the other Avengers?" Well, if you would like to know, I will tell you, but it will be a long and painful story.

**And that's the prologue. Now, I know this is short, but it will set up a lot more interesting stories through this guy's perspective. Now, if you will excuse me, I will need to write the next chapter for this story and the Ninth chapter of The Strongest Hero. So, subscribe to my story, my profile, and my YouTube Channel, American Theorist Bros, for more content.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. First, I needed to edit the previous chapter for the story I have written to make sense. So, before you tear through this chapter for the inconsistency, read the edited version. By the way, the main character isn't in Midtown High, the school that Peter goes to in the movies, however, this school is going to have the same event. Now, let's begin the journey of a lifetime with Rahul with the next chapter of The Last Avenger. **

The year was 2018. I was 14 years old in high school, at the bottom of the bleachers, watching the band play whatever song they were playing. I was bored out of my mind. My sister was right next to me, but I didn't pay attention to her. I wished for something different. Anything. I wished to be somewhere else, be someone else. Then, a sound and a feeling snapped me out of my thoughts.

"R… Rahul?" My sister said behind me.

I looked behind her, only to see her body turning to dust. Her small hand tightly clutched my shoulder, and, despite what was happening to her, she smiled lightly, though the tears that fell from her face told another story.

"W...What is happening?" I say, feeling as if a knife had been stabbed through my heart.

Then, in the corner of my eyes, I saw the majority of the people in the room disappear into dust. Gone, in just the blink of an eye. Instruments were strewn across everywhere, people's stuff was left behind. I realized something was happening, but I didn't know what.

Then, my sister did something I didn't expect: she hugged me. After years of not feeling her put her arms around me like that, she buried her face into my shoulder as her body turned to dust.

As her body disappeared, time slowed. I was stunned, unable to do anything as my sister slowly disintegrated away. She pulled away from my hug and said,

"Don't forget about me, bro. Okay?" She said, still trying to sound happy as her life disappeared. I couldn't speak, as I wasn't sure what was happening, but I nodded nonetheless.

"Good." Her voice said softly as the tears finally hit the floor. She disappeared where she sat as if my words were the cause of her to let go, to stop fighting.

"M… Mohini?"

I couldn't believe she was gone. I had no idea where, or when, but she was gone. "W…Where?"

I started crying since the fact that my sister was gone had sunk in. I collapsed where my sister had previously sat, and my heart had felt like it had stopped in my chest.

I fumbled to get my phone out of my pocket. I needed to find where everyone else was. As soon as I pulled my phone out, I got two messages immediately. Both from my parents.

'Bye, son. I am so proud of you. I hope you do well in life going forward.'

That was what my Mom texted.

'Rahul, I know you can go far in life, even without me around. You are a good kid. Make sure you stay that way.'

That was my Dad texted.

I ran out, taking my stuff with me.

'Dad. Mom.'

Tears continually fell out of my eyes, fogging up my eyes, making it hard to see. I ran to my sister's car. I fumbled with the keys, but I eventually got it out of my pocket and opened the door of the car. The car made a beep sound, indicating that it could be opened. Even though I had never driven a car before, I didn't care. I needed to get back home, which was hours away. Nothing mattered. I ignored everything on the road. I nearly ran over some people, ran over the sidewalk, broke the speed limit, but I didn't care. I needed to see my parents. I tried hard to convince myself that they were fine, but it didn't stop the outcome. I slammed the door as I went inside the house and saw the truth. My Dad's phone was on the floor with my Mom's phone, the screen shattered. They were nowhere to be seen.

'I'm an orphan.'

I fell on the floor crying. I missed my parents, my sister. I lost everyone. Hours later, I heard the police sirens outside my house. They knocked on the doors a few times, but I ignored them. They eventually opened the door and saw my face was filled with horror and sadness. They took me away, something about illegally driving a car, causing endangerment to people's lives, destroying public property. I didn't register it, even as they were cuffing me and putting me in the back of a policeman's car.

After several minutes of crying my eyes out, they finally arrived at the police station, where they asked questions. I didn't register what I said I couldn't remember anything until I heard the Television. It was a breaking news segment, which I generally would have ignored until I saw the title:

'Half of all life gone, suspect found.'

I listened in to the woman who was discussing what was happening.

"... according to the avengers, this worldwide phenomenon called the blip was the work of a single being under the name of Thanos. He was a being who, using these powerful weapons called the infinity stones, has used his newfound power to wipe out half of all life."

"Hey," I say to the police officer who was outside my cell. "Can you raise the volume?"

He grunted, but listened, as he raised the volume as he walked away from my prison cell.

"Now, it is currently unclear what he motives are, or even where he currently is, but what is certain is how the people described the blip. Many people had described the person who had disappeared as they were being dusted away, disappearing into thin air as if they never existed."

A new emotion arose in my mind as I connected the dots: anger.

'Mom, Dad, Mohini. This guy, whoever he is, was responsible for killing you.' I looked towards the ceiling of my temporary cell. I felt nothing but hatred, not caring if anyone heard me. "I swear that I will make sure that Thanos will pay for his actions. He will regret infecting this world with his stench. I will find him, and when I do, I WILL KILL HIM, ALONG WITH ANYONE WHO WILL STAND IN MY WAY!"

**And, with a new goal in mind, a teenager begins the pain-filled journey of a lifetime. Also, I wanted to state that this will probably be an even darker and even sadder version of Endgame, but not just because more characters will die. It is going to be dark, but the general rating is T. So if you want to see the next chapter when it comes out, which will feature Levi and possibly the Avengers, then subscribe to my story and to my profile, and subscribe to the American Theorist Bros for YouTube content.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the second chapter of The Last Avenger. Now, as for the time placement, this is going to start in 2018 near the summer, but the final chapters will be after Endgame. Now, let's start the second chapter of The Last Avenger.**

"...95!... 96!... 97!" I was doing sit-ups, trying to ignore the stinging pain from doing so many of them.

'The physical pain would probably go away, but I needed to become strong. Stronger than my sister. Stronger than any human on the planet. Otherwise, I won't be able to kill the Mad Titan.'

"...99!" I shakily spat out as I reached close to my limit.

"...100!" I finished, collapsing on the metal floor that my prison cell was made of. I reached the limit for my abdominal muscles, even if I personally wanted to do more.

'Come on Rahul.' I smack my forehead. 'I have to become stronger. You're too weak.' I turned over as I decided to do push-ups. My chest ached, both with the physical and emotional pain that I had gone through in just a couple of hours.

I bent my arms, shakily making my way through my pushup. My nose touched the floor, where I shakily made it back upwards.

"1 down. Killing a titan to go."

"Which Titan?"

I jumped out of my push up and saw two people. One woman, with brown eyes and brown hair. She had a patch over one of her eyes and wore pretty dirty looking glasses. She had a weird contraption attached to her, which she covered with her forearms. In her arms, she carried a man, bruised and injured. He had a deep scar down his face and was covered in blood. Both of them were soaked with water as if they had just taken a bath.

"What titan were you talking about?" She swiftly left the man she was carrying on my bed, while approaching me creepily, with a certain gleam of excitement in her eyes. It had worried me that I hadn't seen this girl even 20 seconds ago, and the fact that they smelled of blood didn't help.

"Um…," I focused myself, again, ignoring the pain in my chest. I found myself in the fighting position that I remembered from my Martial Arts training. One arm near the chin, another along the side, with a skinny stance facing towards her. "The Mad titan. The being who killed my family, along with half of the universe."

The woman, who previously approached me, looked like she didn't expect my answer.

"Wait, there's another Titan shifter? And it's called the Mad Titan?"

My eyes narrowed, but I kept my stance. "Titan Shifter? What is that? What do you mean "another"?" My mind stuck with her first statement. "Wait, you mean to say that there are more of them out there?"

She shared my confused look. "Yeah. You don't know this?"

I ignored her previous statement. "Which titan are you talking about?"

"Well, we were talking about a few titans: The Beast Titan, The Cart Titan, The Attack Titan, The Founding Titan, The Armored Titan, The Colossal Titan, The Female Titan, The Jaw Titan, and The War Hammer Titan. And now, with this new revelation, the Mad Titan." Her eyes gleamed with excitement as she finished her statement, which I was slightly disturbed by.

'These guys aren't from here. Not only does this woman not seem to know what happened days ago, but she also wasn't here 10 seconds ago.'

"How did you get in this prison cell? What happened?"

Her excitement had silenced, enhancing the scars, both mental and physical, that she had on her face.

"Ugh. Brats, stop yelling. Can't you let me die in peace?" I heard the voice behind her murmur.

"Oh." The woman looked behind her towards the man. The blood evaporated from his face, like hot water evaporating on a sunny, hot day. It creeped me out, along with the steam emitting from his fingers.

"Wait, your limbs are regrowing?! Are you a titan or something?!"

"Hanji. STOP YELLING." His voice was unusually sharp, considering that she was previously carrying him.

'Who the hell are these people? Are these guys the crazy people stuck in here?' I considered my situation. 'No, it can't be. I'm in prison for underaged driving and reckless endangerment. I'm not mentally unstable. Plus, the other prisoners here aren't mentally insane.'

I was about to ask them to be quiet, but then someone beat me to it. "Hey, who's making noise down there?!"

'Oh shit.'

"Hey, whoever you guys are, stop talking!" I whisper-shouted to them. "Hide under the bed!"

They looked at me strangely, but they listened. At least, the woman, who I thought was named Hanji, listened, shoving the guy under the small cot that I had. She hid under the blanket of the bed and I went back into my pushup position. I did another pushup then a few others.

The guard came to my cell. "Hey, brat. What are you doing?"

As I fell from my pushup position, I groaned in pain, as the crunches and other exercises that I had done started to come back to me. I looked towards the guard, crossing my legs. "I was exercising."

"Why don't you go the fuck to sleep?"

I looked downwards. "I… can't sleep. All I see...is my family. Dead, because I couldn't save them." I say, probably being the most truthful thing I had said in a while. I sniffled, remembering the nightmare I had on the first day here.

His expression softened for a second, before showing a heavy frown. "Go the fuck to sleep! No one cares about your problems here!"

I sighed, covering the tears that were filling my eyes. "Okay. I'll sleep."

"Ugh. I don't get paid enough for this shit. I'm not a fucking social worker." He left after grumbling.

I dried the tears from my eyes, just as the people behind me to come out of their hiding spot.

I sighed. "Who are you? Why are you in my prison cell?" My voice sounded cold, making me sound a lot tougher than I was.

The woman in front of me had a different look on her face. One of… respect, maybe compassion. I couldn't tell.

"My name is Hanji Zoe. I am a scientist from Paradise Island. The person next to me is Levi Ackerman, Humanity's strongest soldier."

'Paradise Island? Humanity's strongest soldier? What are these people?''

"Hanji, why the hell are you telling the enemy our names?" The person behind her said.

She turned towards the voice. "Because… he isn't our enemy. He's just a kid."

Her statement ticked me off.

'A kid way over his head. That's what everyone has said and called me.' I thought she would say that, but she surprised me by saying,

"A kid who has lost his family to the titans."

I could almost hear her say, "As we have." My rage that was building up evaporated as I saw her expression: her eyes glistening with water as tears were about to fall from her face. She wiped it off as she saw me looking at her.

"We aren't in Paradise anymore, are we?"

I sighed. "No, we are currently in prison. This is a prison for all the young people in this region."

"No, where are we specifically?" She pulled out a map, and even if it was soaked, I saw that it looked like a normal map. Then she flipped it.

She pointed to an island off the coast of Africa. "This is Paradise Island."

My eyebrow rose, showing the confusion on my face. "No, that is called Madagascar. It's an Island off the coast of Africa."

"Madagascar? What kind of name is that?" Mr. Ackerman murmured as he sat up.

"I don't know. I didn't discover it."

"Discover?"

I sighed. 'These guys are so weird.'

"It was discovered in the 1500s or something by colonizers who wanted gold. However…"

"1500s?! That's over 700 years in the future!"

Her statement made me ask, "What year are you from?"

"Huh? 854, what other time would it be?"

"Right now... it's 2018."

I knew that she was going to yell in confusion, so I covered her mouth with my hand, saying, "Don't. Don't yell right now. I can see that you guys aren't from this planet, so let me explain."

I removed my hand from her mouth, which revealed her blushing slightly. I was confused, but I moved away.

I steeled myself. "So, you guys are from a place called Paradise Island, which is the equivalent of our planet's Madagascar, and from 854 something. Correct?"

Hanji's eyes widened, and The strongest soldier's eyebrow rose. "Well, yes."

"So that means you are either from the future, the past, or a different universe."

"What do you mean, different universe?" He stood up, his missing fingers regrown now, and sat down right next to Hanji. "Explain."

"Well, in simple terms, you know how you make choices, right?"

They nodded, then looked at me like I was insulting them.

"Well, in my world, we came up with a theory that every decision we make or every action that happens creates an alternate universe. With the theory, it doesn't matter what happens, because there will be a universe or timeline that it did or didn't happen."

Her eyes lit up as if she wanted to talk about this.

"Brat. That makes no sense."

I was starting to wonder if he called every person he didn't respect a brat.

"Well, it kind of explains what happens to the other decisions you don't make, because, for every action, or inaction, there is an equal and opposite reaction. Here, let me put it this way: do you have any decision you've made or action that has happened to you or someone else that could make a huge change to how you would have turned out?"

Mr. Ackerman lowly chuckled. "How about whether I was born or not?"

I was confused by what he meant, but I explained it through that lens.

"Well, if you weren't born, there would either be another Humanity's strongest, or, based on how Ms. Zoe acts, she would probably not have the respect for you in that other universe. Or she might not even exist. Who knows?"

"What point are you trying to make?" He said, chilling the metal floor with his voice.

"Well, I think you and Ms. Hanji are from this other universe, where a series of events led to your world. However, I am not so sure which universe you guys are from. You are clearly from a universe where modern society as this world knows it flat out doesn't exist. What specific changes, though, had to happen?" I thought out loud.

"Can you describe the world you were in? What was it like?"

I didn't even need to wait for their answer.

"Hell." Both of them said at the same time.

Several hours later

After finding out what they were actually talking about, and how their world of the titans was far different compared to my world, and how the government actually worked, I came to this conclusion.

"So, I… got nothing. I have no idea how your universe could have been made."

"It doesn't matter right now. We have to figure out where the hell we are going to go."

"Go? Go where?" My head tilted to the side.

"Away from this shithole. That's where."

I backed up, and my eyes widened from what he had said.

"Wait, we can't break out of prison."

"Watch me."

Hanji whispered in my ear, "You'll see why he is known as Humanity's strongest."

He took out some metal blades that he had been carrying, and moved it in a circular motion, spinning into the wall. Somehow, the blades managed to carve out a perfect circle out towards the gate, and the edges of the wall looked like the colors of fire, spread throughout the cut. The barbed wire gate was just ahead.

"Wait, I can't go with you guys!" I hit the edges of the prison bars. "I need to stay in prison for a month longer!"

"Well," He put the sword against my throat, less than an inch from severing the connection between me and this planet. "If they find you here with a hole in your cell, then you won't be able to get out of here at that time anyway, will you?"

I hated feeling powerless, but I knew he was right. I grabbed the sword by the edges, and, though my hands released blood, I pushed the sword away from my neck, and said,

"Fine, I'll come with you guys. I know where we can stay."

However, as we approached the gate, I saw the same guard who had approached me earlier.

"Hey, kid, stop!" He exclaimed as he used the keys to open the door.

"OH SHIT!"

"What's that guard doing, kid?"

"We have to go. NOW." My voice reflected the deathly fear I felt at that moment.

Humanity's strongest, this time, kicked through the gate, which led to the outdoors.

"I tried so hard to escape the walls of Paradise only to be trapped within another wall." He sadly chuckled.

"No time to reflect, Captain! We have to get out of here!"

Hanji's hand grabbed mine, which I noticed was still cold, and she tightened her hands around the weapons she was carrying.

"What are you-"

Two grappling devices shot out from the mechanical device she carried, which she had told me was called an omnidirectional mobility gear, or 3d maneuvering equipment. It shot out at the speed of bullets and latched onto the side of a mountain. Mr. Ackerman repeated her actions, as he clutched his weapons, and the same process happened.

"Brat, how long can you keep your breath?"

"Uh, a minute or two. Why?"

"Tsk." He clicked his tongue in disappointment. "Hanji, we are going to have to use the gear. How much gas do you have left?"

"It's full, Captain. What about you?"

"Half. Brat, you are going to have to grab onto Hanji so you can get where you need to go."

"Wait, what about you?"

"I'll be saving you ass. Hanji, meet me near the beach." He pointed to the beach within viewing distance of the prison.

"Yes, sir! Kid, grab onto me!"

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"Kid, you want to rip my arms off?!"

"What?! No!"

She moved my arms from wrapping around her shoulders to around her chest.

"Hold on! Don't be stupid because you care more about making me uncomfortable than destroying my limbs!"

Before I could reply, she, with me en toe, rocketed to where she hooked to. Instantly, she and I soared into the atmosphere, blowing a large stream of air into my face.

I looked around me. Trees flew by, and what I considered to be a long-distance traveled in milliseconds. It felt like flying.

'Going through the air this quickly… it's exhilarating.' Then, my grip loosened, and I fell into the waters. I flew too close to the sun.

'Damn it.' Time slowed for the seconds that had passed before I hit the sea. 'I have to live, so I can avenge my sister. My Dad. My Mom. I am not going to die until they are avenged. The mad titan will pay its retribution.' I crashed into the salty waters of the Chesapeake.

I froze as I hit the water, feeling the sea's waters enter my mouth and soak my prison uniform.

'No, hold your breath, live.' I swam deeper into the sea, knowing where they wanted to meet up at.

Pushing. Pulling. Swimming. That is what I did, going against the currents of the Bay, trying to get to the beach. My arms screamed, but I couldn't die there in the middle of the sea. As I approached the shoreline, my arms and legs started to tear, screaming with a scalding passion for me to stop.

'No, I can't lose. Not yet.'

However, within striking's distance of the shoreline, my arms turned to lead. I couldn't fight any longer.

"Why? Why can't I be stronger? My sister, my dad, my mom, they all are depending on me, and I can't even swim across a bay."

Then, I felt someone pick me up by the clothing on my back. I looked upwards and saw the black-haired Ackerman carrying me.

"Good grief. Hanji, he reminds me of the trouble Eren gave us during the raid on Shiganshina." He slung me over his shoulder. I coughed up a lot of seawater that managed to get into my mouth. After I threw up all the saltwater, he dropped me on my face. My face dug up into the sand, while my feet, without any shoes, felt the wet sand try to heal my physical wounds. "Do I need to carry you or something?" He asked of me, slightly annoyed, but also concerned. I shook my head, which prompted a sigh from Levi. He slung me over his shoulder, and asked, "Where are we going, kid?"

I was confused about why he suddenly changed his tone, from annoyed to slightly concerned, and why he suddenly seemed to care about me and what I have gone through. However, I quietly answered against his back, making it to the ears of the short Asian and the brunette.

"Home."

**An Avenger in the making meets people from the worlds of titans, the people who would influence his life going forward. Now, if you like the chapter, like it, either with a Kudo or a favorite. If you want to add more franchises to the story, then comment on them. Lastly, if you want to see where this story will go forward, then subscribe or follow this story, since there is going to be a lot of different elements within this story, all leading up to Endgame and beyond.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. Now, this is going to be a bit emotional to read, depending on how well I write it. But, let me say this. For the people who have decided to read this fanfic and follow it, thank you. It means a lot. So, without further ado, let's get into the third chapter of The Last Avenger.**

After stealing and driving a car, we finally reached our destination.

"Home."

It was a house that was burned into my mind. I couldn't forget it ever since that day several weeks ago.

'The brick and mortar, the unkempt bushes, the rough stone walkway. Everything looks the same, despite everything being different.' I sighed, letting my guard down for one instant.

"Brat, stop reminiscing. It's going to rain in a few minutes." I was confused by how he knew that, but it snapped me out of my thoughts nonetheless. "We have to go in." He walked passed the bushes and looked to be readying himself to kick down the door. In front of the door, he crouched down, and his right leg tightened.

"Wait." I touched his shoulder, which he flinched with my contact. "There's a key over you." I reached over him, which made me realize how much taller I was compared to him. I looked to be at least half a foot taller than him.

'Maybe his personality makes him seem taller or something.'

I grabbed the silver key that was lying on the top of the door frame, which was thankfully still there, and lowered it. The key fitted snugly into the keyhole of the door, and, when I turned it, the door clicked, signaling that it was open. Pushing the door handle downwards, I walked into the eerily quiet house.

The dust had accumulated on the flooring, but otherwise, it looked exactly like I remember it. Same wood flooring, same glass dining table, same multicolor carpet, even the same cups that my dad used to drink whiskey out of was still where I remember it.

I walked past the coat hanger and towards the Island and dining table in the center of the room.

The creaking of the wood floors was the only sound I could hear, as I remembered the last dinner we had there.

Weeks ago

_"Rahul, clear and set the table. We are having dinner."_

_I was playing games on my laptop, so my dad sighed and cleared the table for me. By the time I came, the table was set and cleared._

_"Sorry, Dad."_

_"It's fine. At least you were doing your homework, right?"_

_"Yeah, I was." I bit my tongue so no more words could come out of my mouth._

'I don't remember what Dad made that day.' I racked my brain, trying to find an answer.

"Hey, what's your name again?" The short Asian man behind me asked. He asked with genuine curiosity.

"Did I not tell you?" I looked forward in the direction of my backyard. I thought I saw something, so I opened the backdoor, where I saw a few people emerge with bows.

'Might as well pick up the slack for once in my life.' My arms were still sore after swimming through the Chesapeake, but I rotated them to get my strength back into my arms and legs. "My name" Arrows were shot towards me. Somehow, I grabbed both the arrows an inch away from my flesh. "Is Rahul."

I dropped the arrows and yelled, "Who's there?! Come out and show yourself!"

After yelling out, three teenagers emerged from the shadows cautiously. One had orange hair, with that one unkempt strand of orange hair sticking out, which made it look like an antenna. She had a face of sympathy, which contrasted against the figures next to her. The other kid next two her had dark black hair, even darker eyes, making him look similar to Levi. The last kid had pale skin, but one littered with bruises, with grey eyes that windowed into his mind, cloudy and chaotic.

They walked quietly to the deck, where I could see them fully. They looked sad, but a glimmer of hope was shining through their eyes. As they came upon me, they looked down.

"Hey." I quieted my voice, along with my hostility. "Who are you guys?"

The girl of the group looked up. "Oh, my name is Emma."

She looked intently at both of the boys standing by her side. The black-haired kid spoke up next.

"I'm Ray."

Then, the white hair kid, after looking skeptical at us, sighed.

"I'm Norman."

"Hey, brats, let's continue with the introductions and interrogations inside the house." His voice carried a condescending tone, one that ordinary people would blindly follow.

I realized that it was starting to drizzle down, so I agreed. "Yeah. Let's go inside." I motioned for the teens, who didn't look that much younger than me, inside the house.

We gathered around the table. At first, their was complete silence. All that could be heard were the tapping of the raindrops outside as the rain started to get heavier.

However, Hanji decided to break the silence. "So, how do you have Orange hair?" She pointed to the girl, who's was named Emma. She looked… oddly fascinated with her hair color. "Do you have any parents that had orange hair?"

She sighed. "I don't have any parents. I mean… I did, but I've never met them."

The excitement on Hanji's face now was silenced, only the pouring rain being heard in the background, so, while looking at the floor, she muttered, "Sorry."

Levi raised an eyebrow, but he remained in his calm composure.

"Though, what about you two brats?" He turned towards the two boys. "Same story?"

The boys slowly nodded.

Levi sighed. "Anyways, how did you wind up in this place?"

The orange antenna girl spoke up. "We… had made a deal, one with a demon." For some reason, she expected us to look surprised, or even dumbfounded, however, we didn't flinch with this new information.

"It… said that, in exchange for going into another world and making the departure back to the previous world impossible, we would have to be separated from our siblings in two different worlds."

"Are they related? Or…"

"No." The black-haired kid interrupted. "But, they are just as close to us as a real family compared to any other biological family."

I smiled lightly. 'These guys remind me of my family.' Water built up in my eyes, but I blinked them out before anyone could notice.

"Though, we don't know where they are, or what the demon meant." The black-haired kid continued.

'Now I can explain it better.'

"Well, I think I might. What technology did the world you intended to go have?"

"Huh?

"What this brat is asking is what was your world like? And what was the world that you wanted to go to?"

She was a little stunned by Levi's words, but she slowly spoke. "Well… our world was…"

"Hell?" Ray interrupted.

That caused Levi to smirk, and almost chuckle, but he regained his composure again and stayed calm.

"Well, yeah." She gulped. "We were raised behind walls. Sometimes, we would look at the walls, and see how tall it was compared to us. However, we never questioned why it existed, or if we were trapped."

'Wait, that's… pretty similar to how Levi and Hanji described their world. People looking at the scale of walls, not knowing how it was made. Never questioning it until their lives were at stake. Did they come from similar worlds?'

"However, one night, our sister left her stuffed animal, a big bunny plush, back at the house we lived in. We ran to give it back to her, to the gate at the walls."

I looked at Ray, who shared her expression, looking down towards the floor in shame.

That made Levi, again, raise an eyebrow, which was incredible considering he didn't even shift out of his blank face whenever I was talking.

"However, when we got there…" Tears started to color against her face. She responded, in a higher pitch, "She was dead… killed by the mother who raised us. Eaten by the demons… who… took her from the world."

She openly cried out, as Levi and Hanji looked at them with electrified expressions. Ray and Norman silently teared up as well, while Hanji and Levi only could watch. My face fell into an expression of sympathy.

'Looks like there isn't just one universe that is suffering.'

Dropping my previous explanations that I was thinking up, I stood up and moved to their direction.

"Hey." I crouched in front of Emma since she looked to be carrying the most emotional baggage. Her face, wet with tears streaming down it, looked up towards me with surprise. Then, I softly placed her head on my shoulder. She froze with the gesture, but she comfortably started crying on my shoulder nonetheless. I stroked her hair, trying to comfort her. "You will get your family back. Maybe not one of your sisters who lost her life, but mark my words, you will go back to your family." I pull away from her head, and looked at her, directly in her eyes. "You will reunite with your living family, even if it costs me my life."

She gasped. "But… why? I tried to hurt you so we could steal your home to live in. Why would you help people who treat you like that? People who wouldn't hesitate to kill you for no reason?"

"Because… you guys are special." I backed away from the three teens, standing against the basement door. I closed my eyes, looking downwards towards the wooden floor. "You guys have been able to survive without many people for so long. You have lost a lot." I smirked, as I turned my back towards them. "However, you keep moving forward, getting stronger, all while trying to protect the people you still have by your side. That… is something that I wasn't… no, I can't… be able to do."

'Besides, this isn't my home anymore.'

"So…" I walked to the kitchen, which was next to the dining table, getting out the pots and pans. "As long as you guys stay under this roof, I will do all that I can for you guys."

'I don't have a home anymore. This house… feels empty inside.'

My face turned towards the survivors behind me. Emma, Norman, and Ray looked at me with saddened smiles, while Levi had a ghost of a smile present on his face, and Hanji looked at me with respect. "What do you guys want to eat?"

**A future Avenger meets the children raised in a realm of demons. Now, if you liked it, hit like, and follow the story, and if you didn't, comment down below what I should do better. And as always, have a great day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, and here is the fourth chapter of The Last Avenger. This is going to be under the Captain's point of view. No, not Captain Marvel, although the scene is going to be mostly based on the end scene from Captain Marvel, but rather, Captain America. Also, I had to revise the fourth chapter of my story, since I realized that Thor kills Thanos just two days after the blip. Sorry if that feels rushed, but it will be explained later. Now, let's go into the fourth chapter of The Last Avenger.**

I looked towards the ever-growing list of people who were "missing". I knew that Thanos had won, and we had no way to beat him with the stones in his possession.

"This is a Nightmare," I said, for once in my life, honestly.

Natasha, being the second person in the room, watched as the counter increased. "I've had better nightmares."

I mentally agreed. 'This… is just like being frozen in World War 2. When I woke up, most of my family and friends… gone.'

Then, James came in, saying, "That thing just stopped doing whatever the hell it was doing."

We were about to follow him, but then, another counter appeared.

I saw it from the corner of my eye, so I separated from James to go back to the counter.

The missing counter read, "3.25 billion" while the people found read, "3.25 billion". The same number.

I ran to where James and the rest of the Avengers were. "Guys!" I saw Bruce, James, Natasha, and another woman who wasn't familiar to me. I slowed down as they came into view.

"Umm… who are you?" I asked the other blonde.

"My name is Carol Danvers."

"She calls herself Captain Marvel Girl."

She looked back at James. "Just Captain Marvel."

Natasha went forward, in front of "Carol", and said, "What is it? What happened?"

"The missing people… they're back."

"What?" Everyone said at that moment.

"Yes."

We ran to the map, where, as I saw, 3.25 billion people had appeared on the earth at the same Day that Thanos snapped.

We could only looked confused as the number continued to grow across the universe. Tony eventually was resqued, so when all of us were looking at it, Natasha asked the most obvious question,

"Wait, then where is everyone?"

"It may have been…" Thor came in as if he heard the conversation. "That more people that have been located, but they aren't the people we know them to be."

'Since when was Thor philosophical? It's been... many years.'

"And you've stopped making sense," James said.

"Oh no, he makes perfect sense." Tony came in, with a touch of his original personality on display. "It means that to put it simply, people have been transported from different universes to our universe to compensate for the loss of matter and mass that Thanos has erased. Every universe has to be balanced, 5 hydrogen atoms per square yard. So, if one universe had too little, other universes would pitch in, so to speak, to make sure that the universe with less matter would gain that matter "

"So… for once we understand each other." Thor reached to put his arm around him, but Tony tapped his arm away.

"So, in other words, that means that…"

"There are people from other universes that have come into our own." I finished for Natasha.

"So? Let's recruit some of these interuniversal travelers." Bruce said.

"I agree with you on that." Tony then said, "Who knows? We might find a soldier who is an expert at kicking Titan ass."

I would laugh at that, but then I realized that wasn't the most unlikely scenario to play out.

"Or, we could find a weak link, one who would be unable to do what needs to be done," Thor argued.

"Whatever they are, we need to find them. Where are the majority of these people though?" Tony asked.

"JARVIS."

"The people that have appeared are all around the world. However, there are a few locations where these people are concentrated. In the United States, Madagascar, South Africa, Germany, Japan, India, South America."

"JARVIS. Which city has the highest concentration of these interuniversal people in America?" Tony asked.

Then, the globe spun around, stopping over the border of Virginia and Maryland.

"Washington DC. And not just the entire city. One house in particular."

A brick house came to view from the globe. It looked similar to the house I wanted to grow up in. Bushes around a walkway, multiple trees, a chimney, and a door. It looked… normal. However, what was inside would be different.

"So," Tony started to walk away. "Let's pack all of our things and go on a mini field trip to Washington to recruit some new Avengers."

**And that is the fourth chapter. Now, I know this is short, but that is because the next chapter will be much longer, and will start a fight between a god and a human. So, if you want to see it, make sure you like and subscribe to get up to date with the chapter when it comes out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, and welcome to the fifth chapter of The Last Avenger, back at Rahul's perspective. This is going to be the longest chapter released for this story so far, so let's just jump into the fifth chapter of The Last Avenger.**

When I fell asleep, my brain was bombarded with new memories. Me being turned into a titan. Me being crushed by the same titan. Swearing to kill every last titan. Being killed by a female looking titan that emerged from nowhere. Finding out she was a friend that betrayed me. Me being a titan-shifter. Seeing the ocean. Seeing boulders get flung towards many people, ones that I would have known in another life.

All these memories and more bombarded my brain during the deepest part of my dreams. But one memory played for a little bit longer.

"He is special because he was born into this world."

I shot up, and I thought I heard my Dad say that, but as I looked into the darkness of the couch downstairs, I realized that it was just my imagination. The surroundings were pitch black. They were dead, along with half the world. I didn't know if they would ever come back.

Silently, I cried to the darkness, hoping to gain some sympathy emerge from it. However, there was none.

'I've.. lost my family…. again.'

Then, I heard someone groan.

"Geez. Stop crying. You're stopping us from getting a good night's sleep for once."

I looked at a figure emerging from the darkness. Levi was rubbing his head like he had a migraine.

"Well, never mind. We probably wouldn't get a good night's sleep anyway, would we?"

Without thinking, I walked to my dad's beer cabinet, and I cracked open a bottle, forcibly swallowing the liquid down my throat. It tasted horrible, but it gave me some peace within my mind as I felt the effects of the alcohol take effect. Then I drank another.

"Hey, brat. If you're going to drink all that, get me one, will you?" The Asian man asked.

I was confused, but I handed him one anyway.

He chugged it down even faster than I did, then groaned again.

"Seriously? This is the alcohol your country makes? It tastes even shittier than the one we have." He looked at the bottle with disgust, then threw it into the trash can.

"Well, you have pretty high standards." I started laughing, but it led to tears as the depressant started to take hold, and I collapsed on the ground.

"Brat, why are you crying now?" He sounded disinterested, which pissed me off.

I lifted my red eyes and looked at Levi with absolute fury. "Why wouldn't I be? I lost my family three times, one abandoned me, the other two were killed. I'm a wanted criminal, I don't have any person who will stick up for me, and worst of all, I have no idea how to kill Thanos, the Mad Titan. What happened to you... Levi?"

His teeth gritted, but he swallowed his anger and said. "I've lost my Mom, my dad met her through prostitution, I ended up living in a shitty underground city for most of my life, raised by an uncle who didn't care for me. I've lost my family, comrades, someone I loved, many of the new recruits, alongside Commander Erwin, the person who changed me from a criminal to a scout, I've killed a few of my comrades when they turned against me, and the only person who I have left here is four-eyes, who would let me get eaten alive if it meant seeing a titan getting my strength."

I shut up, both in anger and guilt.

He used a more harsh tone. "So, yes. I do know what it's like to lose everyone around you. You're not special in that regard, brat. So don't complain that you have it hard, because no one is going to comfort you. " He bluntly said.

He muttered under his breath as he walked away, "I've learned that the hard way."

A memory seized my mind, so I muttered, "Is that through losing Isabel and Furlan?"

He froze in place. "How do you know those names?"

Then, I heard creaking from the basement, which made the adrenaline rush through my veins.

He turned towards me. "Were you expecting someone, brat?"

I didn't respond. In a fighting stance, I walked down towards the basement, prepared to fight the person who was down there. I made sure the lights were off to try to catch whatever was down here red-handed.

When I turned around, I was face to face with a girl with two knives at two people's throats.

Her hair was blond, and it was uncut and dirty. She wore a uniform, similar to the uniform that Levi and Hanji wore, and her ice-blue eyes felt like they would kill an ordinary person just by looking at them.

The other girl, who I recognized, had short red hair and was crying with a knife at her throat, along with the dirty blond-haired man who was captured by the shorter blonde.

"Annie?"

The blonde's emotionless face suddenly looked back at me in fear, as if she knew who I was.

"How did you know my name?"

"You're the Female Titan. The one Levi and Hanji spoke of, and the one I saw kill Levi's original squad, along with the many people of Wall Sina."

I said the last part with anger in my voice, as I realized that she was like the Mad Titan.

'She's… a murderer.'

Levi followed me and looked at both the blond and her prisoners.

"Isabel…? Furlan…? You're… alive?"

"If you step any closer, they won't be."

I scoffed. The girl was shaking in her boots, and she struggled to even look up. However, Levi backed away and even seemed to resign in his position of terror. However, I wasn't about to take her bullshit.

I threw a glass cup at her. Or rather, near her. It was directed next to her face, in her line of vision

She turned to face the glass for a split second, to where I kicked her ribs, making her collapsed along the floor like a ragdoll.

Isabel and Furlan ran to Levi, as the Asian man had a shell-shocked look upon his face. I looked down at Annie's face. She looked pale as if she hadn't seen the sun for years. Her arms were as thin a toothpicks, and her hair was thrown across the floor. Her eyes were closed as if she lost her will to fight, but I didn't let my guard down.

"You damn traitor. Why…" I started to tear up. "Why did you choose to murder thousands? What did you get for it? Accomplishment? Satisfaction?"

"... no." She murmured. "I had no choice." She stood up and got back into her fighting stance.

"Don't give me that shit." I returned to my fighting stance and dried my eyes. "You had a choice not to kill innocent people. You had a choice not to kill Levi's squad. What would you have gained if you killed those people?"

I said the words that I remembered from my dream. From Levi.

She lowered her stance. "My Dad."

I didn't. "You know that you wouldn't have. Didn't you? And yet you still did it. So I don't care what you say, because all that is coming from is a murderer."

"As if you aren't going to be one."

I froze in anger. "I'm not a murderer."

"Yet. You wanted to become strong, so you could kill the Mad Titan, didn't you?"

I stood my ground, even if I was surprised how she knew of the Mad Titan. "Yes. Because he is a murderer. He took away my family, along with the families of trillions."

"So what?" She looked towards me, with tears in her eyes. Her voice shaky made out, "Could you bring back your family if he died? Or the others that have died?"

I saw the pain in her eyes. She had seen more pain in her life than I could conceive. Losing friends, losing family, being abandoned, forced to do things she didn't want to do. I shuddered at the last thing I saw in her, but I locked my gaze at her face

"No." I reluctantly admitted. "But… it would give closure to those who have died. I will avenge them, one way or another."

She cleared her eyes, but she couldn't shift her face back to the way it was.

"Now, fight me, again." She backed into the empty space of the basement, where only a few items were located.

"Why? I have already beaten you-"

Seconds later, I was on the floor. My already bleeding back was spilling blood through my clothes and onto the carpet floor.

"You should never let your guard down."

She kicked my legs. Again, and again, and again. My legs were bleeding out onto her feet.

"Get up and fight." Her voice was disguised, and her face looked emotionless like it had before.

I bit my lip to prevent me from crying, but a few tears of pain came through. She didn't stop.

Then, I started laughing. She looked visibly confused until I grabbed her kicking leg and snapped it in half with my own.

She wailed, so I took the opportunity to stand up.

I remembered from the memories that titan shifters should regenerate, as guilt seeped into me. 'She'll regenerate, right?'

However, her leg, even after a few minutes, stayed broken.

'Oh shit.'

I leaned down to help her. "Are you-"

With her non-broken leg, she used her heel to kick me into the wall.

"Don't be… kind." She stuttered as she maintained her balance. "To people like me."

My eyesight started to fade, to which she said, "Don't be like Eren."

Then, my brain swelled with new information about the two people, which forced me up.

"Well, he was a hypocrite, like you and me." I grabbed the wall as I shakily got up. "He wanted to kill the titans, but ended up becoming one. You wanted to save your father, at the cost of his and hundreds of others. I hate people like you because you remind me of who I am. A future mass murderer."

I got back into my fighting stance. "I'm okay with being a murderer. Because, once I kill Thanos, I'll kill myself. But I won't die until then. Like you, I will survive until the very end. Because we are all the same. We both want to live until we have achieved our goals..."

Her expression softened, and she let her guard down. Her left leg was healed, but she fell down on the floor, covering her face with the floor.

My rage against her had fallen as she started sobbing, so I lowered myself onto her face, letting her cry on my chest.

'She's… a murderer.' I recalled. 'But… I will be one soon. She… really was forced to, wasn't she?'

I stroked her hair, which seemed to calm her down slightly, so I continued.

'Though, I guess I am a lot like Eren, aren't I?'

I shrugged. "Well, it doesn't matter."

Then, the blood loss started to affect me, so I simply laid across the floor. Annie finally stood up and looked at me with a clouded look on her face. "Annie?" I closed my eyes, as the pain and blood loss started to affect me. I passed out with her words,

"You aren't who you think you are, Rahul."

"... hey. Man with no name? Are you okay?"

I woke up exactly where I remembered, at sunrise, where above me was an orange antenna girl.

"Oh." I sat up. "Sorry." I looked at my arm and legs. No major injuries, and little bleeding. There was a group of stitches keeping my slit of skin together. I had a minor headache, which made me clutch my head, where Emma looked suspiciously at me.

'Note to self: never drink alcohol again.'

"I… ended up drinking too much," I said, feeling a slight hangover from the few beers I impulsively chugged down. "So, when I came down here, along with the blood loss, I passed out."

Her look sombered. "Okay. Come up, though. Everyone was worried about you."

I nodded and walked up the stairs to the top of the deck.

When I walked up the house, I saw… Annie. She sat on the opposite end of Levi, and she didn't even look at him.

As I opened the door, Annie discretely looked towards me, but not so most people would notice.

"So, how did you," Levi pointed to me. "Know about these two?"

He didn't even seem concerned about Annie, having that stoic, almost blank face that I knew him for.

The people he was referring to were standing up, along with the Ray and Norman. Hanji sat at the table between the two enemies, and Emma was looking up at me.

"Um, when I had… passed out, I saw memories of someone. I remembered… your squad dying at her hands… the death of your friends. I saw… no, I remembered everything. " My voice muttered that last part, but he clearly heard me, along with Hanji.

"Wait, how can you see the memories of us? Unless…" A crazy look appeared on her face.

"You're an Eldian?!" Hanji screamed.

"Wait, what?" My eyebrow raised

"That means that, theoretically, he can turn into a titan shifter like Jaeger!"

Levi pulled out a serum, one I didn't know he had, out of his uniform.

"Let's test it." Hanji looked at me gleefully.

I realized where this was going, as my dream, or was it a memory, came back to me.

"No."

"What do you mean no?" Hanji scratched her head.

"You know what I mean, Hanji. Levi, I am not going to eat Annie alive."

The entire atmosphere turned dark, as the devil kids looked in horror, obviously remembering something pivotal to their lives.

"Why not?" He looked even more irritated than normal, cracking his stoic facade.

"Because," I came up with a reason. "She is a shifter who has complete control over her own power. If I were to consume her, I wouldn't have any experience with her titan form, and I would start out from scratch. Plus, if I were to get the memories of her, then I think she has my memories as well, correct?" I asked Annie.

She nodded. "I remember in the dream I had, seeing you lose your family. Seeing you get arrested, and you escaping imprisonment."

"Yeah. So what?"

"So, she has no reason to want to kill me, because she knows me, and I know her. If she were to turn rogue, I know exactly how to kill her, and vise-versa. Plus, we don't even know if it will work."

"Ugh. Shit." The serum he had disappeared from sight, as I, along with the kids, sighed in relief. "Fine, you won't have to eat Annie now."

'I won't kill anyone besides Thanos.'

"Though, if this bitch," he pointed to Annie "even shows a single sign of her being unloyal, then you will consume her."

"Yeah, I know." I looked at Annie, pleading for her not to mess up. She lightly nodded, so I sighed in relief.

"So, what weapons do you have?" Hanji asked.

"Huh? Um… a bow and arrow set, why?"

"Well, if you want to take down a titan, then you should train, right?"

The pain from the last night disappeared as my goal came back to mind.

"Yes. I will train to kill him."

Just then, a knock on the door happened, which made all of us jump.

"Were you expecting anyone to come?" The demon children asked.

I shook my head.

I walked to the front door.

Creak. Creak. That was the sound of me walking across the wooden floor.

I pulled down the tab that opens the door and pulled the handle towards me.

All I saw was one person. A tall white man with blonde hair and a muscular body. He had a clean-shaven face, and he wore a blue suit.

"Are you… Captain America?"

The man first looked at me in confusion, but then he had a look of realization. He sighed but nodded.

"We had detected multiple signs of inter-universal life here in the building. Are you aware of this?" He said in his iconic pose, with him standing proud and an arm at his side.

"Is that a question or a command?"

He seemed further confused by that and relaxed his stance, but he answered, "It's… a question."

"Let me guess. You want to recruit people to kill the Mad Titan, Thanos. Am I right?"

His eyebrow was raised, but he answered, "Well, yes. We want to bring everyone back."

That caught my attention. "Wait, what?"

"If we can capture him since he has the infinity stones, we can bring back all the people whose lives have been lost. We just need someone who is strong enough to beat him."

I consider this. 'Mohini. Mom. Dad. You'll live.'

"Okay. There are inter-universal people here, however, I am not so sure if they would care about Thanos."

Then, Levi pulled the door and slammed it towards the wall, creating a hole in it.

"What class of titan is he?" When the American captain looked confused, the Asian captain sighed. "How tall is he?"

"He's over two meters." Captain America was surprised by Levi's question, but he answered regardless.

"And you lost to him?" He clicked his tongue in disappointment, but said, "Hanji, Furlan, Isabel, you other 4 brats. There's this guy wiped out half the universe. Let's give him a little retribution."

'Why does Levi care so much? This isn't his universe, nor his people.'

"Well, okay then, never mind." We all came out, where a spaceship appeared in the sky.

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

"A spaceship." The American soldier answered

"What's a spaceship? " Hanji asked with a red face that emitted a kind of horrific fascination.

"Shut up, Four-eyes." The spaceship teleported us, and for a few seconds, I didn't exist.

After those seconds, we appeared on a ship, along with many other people.

A raccoon, a blue-skinned alien, a man with an ax, and a man in a red metal suit were among the people we met. They gave us comns to communicate with them, and I told Levi how to use it.

But, as I was helping him, we also met other people.

Bertholdt being one of them.

As soon as Levi saw Bertholdt, he had a sword at his neck.

"Tell me one reason I shouldn't slit your throat and slice you to pieces."

Bertholdt stiffened, but as Annie came to view, he relaxed. "Annie? What… are you doing here?"

Levi pushed the sword closer to his throat. "I'll ask you again. Why should you be here and alive versus the thousands that you have killed?"

He quickly realized that Annie wasn't on his side anymore, to which he said, "I don't have the ability to transform into a Titan since I was... killed."

There was a slight amount of unease in his words, which Levi paid no mind to.

"Damn right you were..."

"Levi, let him go."

He flipped his head over, responding to me with an emotionless, "What?"

Levi's grip didn't loosen, so I said, "If he wanted to kill anyone else, he could have just stayed on earth. Instead, he came here, to pay for his mistakes."

He looked at me, annoyed, before turning around towards Bertholdt, but I continued in a softer voice, "We have another enemy to deal with. He isn't one of them. Let him go."

He grunted out in frustration, then punched Bertholdt's stomach. The brunette fell to the ground, to which Levi said, "If you…" The Asian pointed his blade against the former titan. "Ever think of killing anyone here, then remember that pain now. That will be the final thing you will ever feel while you are alive."

Erwin walked in, with a surprised look on his face. "So, you are Bertholdt Hoover, correct?"

He was reeling from the fear of Levi, leaning against the wall he was pinned against for support, but he gasped and nodded.

"I see. Well, looks like many of us are alive, despite remembering our deaths. So you are one of them, Mr. Hoover?"

He swallowed his spit and nodded again.

"Well, although the circumstances are different, I understand you were following orders, so I do not blame you for the deaths of my scouts, especially considering you could be a worthy asset."

Erwin saluted to us. "I hope you will give you hearts for the sake of one last mission."

He stood tall, saluting. Levi, Norman, Emma, Ray, and even Annie and Bertholdt saluted towards the tall blonde man, one who seemed to be on top of the world.

I saluted, which caused new memories to arise inside me, but I held the salute. My right hand at my heart, my left arm against my back.

'I'll give my heart to humanity.'

I looked at Emma, Norman, and Ray, and their faces read, 'I'll give my heart to my family.' Emma's hands held both Norman's and Ray's, instead of being flush against their back, and Norman had the wrong hand saluting, but they couldn't look stronger together.

Annie and Bertholdt saluted, switching places with Bertholdt, saluting with her right hand, but she discreetly held Bertholdt's hand. He looked surprised, but Annie looked forward, so Bertholdt calmed down and continued to salute

"Oh look, we're already here." The man who previously wore a giant red suit told us. The man who was in it looked more human, wearing glasses and casual clothing. He came down from the ship's control center.

When the ship stopped, the planet came to view. It had rivers, lakes, oceans. It looked… beautiful.

Then, I heard on the comns, "I'll head down for recon."

'How can such a beautiful planet harbor such a cruel person?'

Then, as I was thinking, I heard from another response, "No satellites. No ships. No armies. No ground defenses of any kind." The speaker paused, which was unnerving. "It's just him."

I was elated. 'Yes. We can defeat him with no one dying.'

"Not so fast brat." Levi interrupted my celebration. "You think that a titan like him could survive long enough without a plan? It's a trap."

"Agreed." Erwin said, "However, Levi, this is the only chance we have to defeat him. We can't give that up because of paranoia. We have to move forward. So, you six," He pointed towards me, as well as Emma, Ray, Norman, Bertholdt, and Annie. "You'll need to stay behind."

The rest of the kids nodded, but I said, "No."

His eyebrow raised, but his voice didn't.

My voice was barely above a whisper. "Thanos killed my family. I have lost everything else. Just let me have this one. Please." I pleaded with him.

I was close to breaking down, but the blond man put his hand on my shoulder and crouched down.

"I can't exactly stop you." He smirked at my face, as a half-smile returned to my face.

Levi sighed as if he remembered something, but he said, "Okay. Let's go."

As we landed on the planet, all I could see was the scenery. Waterfalls, green grass, warm atmosphere, trees all around, a blue sky. Everything looked beautiful.

Which made me even angrier.

'Let's get rid of the plague that is this titan on this beautiful world.'

I walked inside, alongside Captain America, Black Widow, and Erwin. Bertholdt was trapped back at the ship, along with Annie, so we went on without them. Black Widow went behind Captain America, and I walked behind Erwin. He was a few inches taller, and his posture made him look taller than he really was.

'Erwin's sort of like Levi, I guess.'

But all of that noise erased from my mind as the titan came to view.

Thanos was groaning, his face half-burnt, and in simple clothing. Both his arms were chopped off, one by Thor and one by Levi, based on the blood on their weapons, and his eyes looked forward with pain. I felt a slight amount of regret, but then I remember the feeling I had when Mohini died. When my Mom and Dad died.

'You deserve this, Titan.'

Then, the raccoon turned over the golden-colored gauntlet, only to softly say, "Oh no."

Erwin stayed where he was, but Black Widow, Captain America, and I went to the gauntlet, only to find it… empty.

My fists tightened at the implications of the stones being missing, but Captain America solidified my terror and my anger.

"Where are they?"

Levi looked to want the same answer, which confused me.

The woman restraining the titan said while compressing his throat, "Answer the question."

The titan groaned but managed to say, "The universe required correction. After that, the stones served no purpose… beyond temptation."

My teeth were gritting at what I knew, but somehow, I managed some self-control.

However, the man in the red suit didn't have so much control in him.

"You murdered trillions!"

He slammed the titan against the other side of the room.

The titan barely flinched, saying instead, "You should be grateful."

His face was pummeled to the ground, but I maintained self-control in case maybe, maybe I was wrong.

Black Widow asked the same question. "Where are the stones?" She was on the verge of tears, as I saw while she asked it.

A few sentences broke any hope within me. "Gone. Reduced to Atoms."

"You used them two days ago!"

The titan calmly responded, "I used the stones to destroy the stones. It nearly killed me. But the work is done. It always will be."

He turned towards me, along with the other heroes. "I am… inevitable."

Then, the man in a silver suit stuttered out. "W… We have to tear this place apart." He paused to look at us in disbelief. "H… He has to be lying!"

Then, the blue alien spoke up. "My father is many things. A liar is not one of them."

'Father?' My anger then split up into two ways, one towards the alien, and another towards the titan.

"Ah." The titan looked calmly towards his daughter. "Thank you, Daughter." She looked down, which made my anger focus on her.

"Perhaps I treated you too harshly."

That was the last thing he said before Thor lost control.

The Titans' head rolled off his neck, and my anger was focused on one person again.

Thor.

"What did you do?" The raccoon said.

The god of thunder said, "I went for the head."

He walked out, but I called out to him, not having any restraint to hold me back.

**Wow. And that was my Fifth chapter. Now, this was a long chapter, so I hope you guys liked it, and if you didn't, review it and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, and here's the sixth chapter of The Last Avenger. So, the god of thunder is going to face a child of many struggles. You will see why Rahul is called that. Also, yeah, Levi is going to be a lot more human in this story. Also, lastly, try reading this chapter while listening to Kamado Tanjiro no Uta, since that was the song I listened to while writing this story. I've finished Re:Zero and Demon Slayer so I can add more stories to the series I have decided to call the Avengers series. Totally unoriginal, I know. But, for now, let's get into the sixth chapter of The Last Avenger.**

I ran up to Thor, rage having utterly consumed me.

"Thor. I was supposed to kill Thanos. I… needed to kill him."

At first, he didn't even look towards me.

"With what? With Strength? You're a weak little human child." He turned around, not even looking down upon my face. He looked over me as if he were looking for someone else.

'Why… does everyone call me that?'

I gritted my teeth, and my fist tightened. Anger blazed through my eyes and voice. "I AM NOT WEAK."

With less than seconds to spare for me, he round-house kicked my stomach, sending me flying. Flying in the air, I eventually crashed onto the muddy ground, breaking my stitches as my body slowed down near the edge of a cliff face.

I felt paralyzed, blood spilling and staining the edge of the cliff face that I was on. I… felt weak. I… didn't like that.

As I stood up, Thor flew through the air with ease, pushing me down to the floor with his ax. "You're not weak?" He sent me reeling into the edge of the cliff, lowering his double-bladed ax to my neck, drawing blood onto the weapon. "Prove your strength and worth, or you will suffer the same fate as Thanos."

He didn't put any weight into it, as if lifting it alone would prove to be a feat. Which it was, in fact.

I grabbed the ax, but I couldn't lift it above my neck. I was inches away from the devil, and inches away from angels.

'No. I… have to… avenge the fallen… Only then… I'll die...'

The blade didn't move from my neck. It cut slightly into my neck, less than a quarter-inch away from my demise.

'Come on… I have to live… to carry the memories of my family… to save everyone… to free everyone… I have something… to protect… now...'

10 years ago

_I was at an orphanage. I was tired. Alone._

_Less than a week ago, I was spending time with the family that took me in. However, their time of happiness was ticking as soon as I entered their lives. The timer stopped when I turned 5._

_Bullet shots rang through the night. The ringing of police sirens replaced the shots, and I looked over the death of my now-dead family. I couldn't stop crying, even weeks after the event._

_I was sent to an orphanage, for the first time in my life._

_Not many people talked to me, calling me a "freak" or something._

_But I couldn't really hear them, because I was trapped in darkness, with no windows and 1 exit that I didn't have the key to._

_But then, the door opened one day, and a man looked through it with the adoption lady not looking in, fear coating the side of her face._

_The man looked through the dark prison, like a small flashlight shining in the night, struggling to reach through and eliminate the darkness. He had dark skin, with little hair covering the top of his head._

_"Who is he? Why is he here?" The man asked._

_The adoption lady gasped, but seized control of herself. "Um… well, he's a child who has lost his parents."_

_He snorted, facing the lady. "Well, obviously. What happened to him that warrants this treatment? What did he do?" The man seemed confused. I wasn't sure why._

_"No… it's…" She looked at me with fear in her eyes, before whispering something in his ear._

_The man's face, which looked happy, became somber as the lady told him… something. Maybe my situation. Maybe what I did._

_"That's why we have kept Rahul in his room. To prevent him from harming the other children."_

_"That's like hitting a puppy to make it stop barking." A girl came out, looking behind the man's leg. She had fair skin and looked to be young, with a ponytail and a ribbon. She looked… innocently through the darkness that encapsulated me for the past few weeks._

_As she looked at me, locking her gaze through the darkness, her eyes pierced through it. Like a lightbulb being turned on, shining in the night, her eyes slowly emptied the darkness in my prison. I… was entranced by their eyes. Warm. Loving. Kind. Emotions that I rarely saw in people's eyes. The only ones who did… I shuddered._

_'They… are dead.' I whimpered, as I quietly moved away from the door, not wanting to escape my prison for their sakes._

_"Are you sure you would like to adopt this child?" The lady seemed unnerved, but she tried to control her facial expression._

_The girl ran over to the side of my room, through the dark, murky prison that I was trapped in, and embraced me, patting my back in comfort._

_"It's okay now, Rahul." I felt her words against my neck as she whispered it to me, reaching through the bars placed within me._

_"He's been through enough here. I think we should adopt him. Plus," A smile reappeared on his face as he came to face me and, supposedly, his daughter. "It seems like they get along quite well."_

_Then, she whispered in my ear, something that stuck with me for years, even till now._

_"You are now free."_

_She carried my hand with her soft, cold hands, and took me away from the darkness, lighting the path for me to escape the prison I trapped myself in. I realized, as her smile and his smile had brightened my way outside this orphanage, how much they would mean to me._

_'I… am now free... thanks to them.' As I looked at their smiling faces, I set out for one goal: 'I'll protect them… no matter the cost.'_

Then, I heard the voices of everyone. My Mom. My Dad. My… sister. My previous parents. Then, the list grew, soon, I had multiple voices screaming inside me.

_"Fight! Fight you hear me?!"_

_"Rahul, stand up!" A blonde-haired woman with sea-blue eyes spoke._

_"Don't stop! Keep running!"_

_"Reach her!"_

Then, something clicked, and the ax no longer felt like it weighed a ton. I lifted it above my body, to the surprise of Thor, and kicked his shins.

"Don't… talk down to me, Thor."

I stood up, looking down at the god for the first time.

I stood in a stance, unsure where the memories were coming from.

However, I stood my ground, obtaining the stance of one of the people in my memories. I held no katana nor sword, and I wasn't fighting a demon, but I held myself regardless, willing to fight god to achieve my goal.

Thor jumped back, but not in pain. Rather, he was just surprised.

However, that surprise didn't last long.

He swung at me, rage-fueled.

He swung at my neck. I crouched down and slid away from the ax. He swung it down, to which I jumped away again. I dodged every move, with ease. It felt like I was living out the memories I had seen. Running through the motions. Ducking under his cuts, slices, and moves. Everything.

'Mohini. Dad. Mom. Thanks to you… I am free.'

He swung again, and this time, I didn't move away.

'But now… I have to fight… not just to live, but to be free!'

The voices came back, yelling. Screaming.

_"If you win, you live! If you lose, you die! If you don't fight, you can not win!"_

_The screaming of a man, fighting to protect the last of his family._

_The slow piano notes that oozed pain and loss, but one that was focused._

_Corpses lying on the battlefield, along with their horses, dying without knowing the truth._

With what little strength I had gained from the memories, I stopped the ax by the wooden handle, grabbing onto the God's hand. The hand was abused, rough. Just like the Thunder God himself.

In a short amount of time, I saw memories of a young thunder god and his failures.

His hammer being destroyed, his sister's and his brother's death, the destruction of his home. I saw everything.

As I saw the pain, I realized everything. His anger, his reasoning. Everything was laid bare, I just picked the pieces up.

'Oh. That's why. He's… in pain… like me...'

But that didn't stop the god from fighting me.

Thor, without wasting a second, kicked me off of the cliff, again at my ribcage.

There were jagged rocks at the bottom of the cliff, but I was on the brink of losing consciousness, with broken bones, broken lungs, and a broken leg.

As the ground pulled me to its epicenter, I just thought,

'I can't… do anything…' Tears were forming in my eyes, as the ground grew closer and closer. I closed my eyes, waiting to be reunited with my family.

'I hope you guys are there in heaven. If such a thing exists, you five… you deserve it.'

But, at the last second, my suffering didn't end. The throbbing pain still existed, and I still felt the air passing through my body.

I opened my eyes, which were teary, and saw a black-haired man with a slightly worried face painted on his face. My eyes widened, and I cleared them of the tears, right before the man's landing on solid grass.

With genuine worry present in his voice, he said, "Are you okay?"

I raised my eyebrow, confused, but I nodded.

His face became stoic as the answer left my mouth, and he set my left leg against the ground to carry my weight.

"Good. Because you're covered in shit. Clean yourself up." He looked at me in disgust as he wiped his hands on the edges of his jacket, which looked like it hadn't been cleaned for weeks.

The woman who was previously restraining the Mad Titan now restrained the God of Thunder. The man in the massive red suit, who I came to know as Bruce Banner, held his right arm in place.

Captain America told him, "Thor. Don't pick a fight. There's no point fighting each other. He's gone through the same things you have."

Levi sighed. "Finally, something that I agree with," Levi muttered in my ear.

The god laughed, but it was somber.

"You mortals will never be able to understand the pain I've gone through."

That's what I heard in his laugh. The pain he spoke of.

Thor released himself from their respective grips, to which he just flew away. To where was unclear, but I knew it wasn't going to be the last I would ever see of him.

_Burglars came into the house. However, instead of looking for money or jewels, they were looking for me. As if I was valuable._

_The family of two protected me, but they were human. And, of course, humans had limits._

_One bullet. Went into the father's leg._

_Two bullets. The father's brain spilled out onto the floor. The woman went over him and I, shielding me from looking at her husband's fate._

_Three bullets. The mother's shoulder had been shot. She shrieked in pain, but once she looked at me, and she held her gaze and stayed strong._

_Four bullets. The mother kicked the man's leg down, causing him to miss. The ceiling had one bullet go through it._

_Five bullets. The mother shrieking came to a halt, as her brain was splattered along the floor, over her husband._

_I was horrified, feeling dizzy, but also scared for my life._

_Then, the man overlooking their corpses spoke._

_"Look. If you cooperate, and you leave with us, you will be able to live."_

_I looked at their bodies limping over like rag dolls._

_I felt weak. Like I was powerless to stop the inevitable._

_I ran away, not wanting to meet the same fate as my_

_Six bullets._

_My shoulder was shot at, which made me collapse on the floor in pain._

_'I'm… going to die? No, I can't die, not when they died for me...' I tried crawling, but my shoulder was shot. I couldn't move forward._

_I tried to turn myself over, wanting to see the killer of my family._

_His face became burned into my mind._

_But, as soon as I looked him in the eyes, he lifted his gun._

_He pulled the trigger._

_I heard a click._

_No bullets left._

_Then, red and blue lights, along with ringing, replaced the darkness of the night, and the man cursed in the night._

_He took out his phone, and spoke in language that I couldn't understand._

_He ran off, leaving me with the death of my family._

I woke up, in the middle of the night, after the nightmare.

But it wasn't one. It happened, many years ago.

I woke up in my room, with the green blanket over me.

I remembered what happened only yesterday. I started to break down.

"Dad, Mohini, Mom… I'm sorry."

"Being sorry won't get you anywhere."

I turned my face, and I saw a black haired figure behind my door.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. It won't get you anywhere."

I grit my teeth. "Then what should I do, expert on pain?"

He gave a joyless laugh. "Honestly, I'm still figuring that out. I've lost… a lot too."

I remembered seeing his friends die in front of his eyes. I remembered his feelings. His powerlessness. His pain. His suffering.

I stopped myself, controlling my emotions. I got up from my bed, and saw Levi, with a bittersweet smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah. I know, Levi." I tried to touch his arm in comfort, but he swatted it away.

"But, what I do know, Rahul…" he whipped his head over, looking at me through the corner of his eye.

"Is that moping around till you get killed won't solve anything. You have to see the end, and go towards it."

I stepped back from the door. I looked at my hands, which had no blood on it. "But… how? I've… lost everything…"

He grabbed my shoulder, appearing in front of me.

"You haven't lost everything. You haven't lost anything." He said rather anxiously.

"Levi?"

"You are going to be fine, alright?! I'll make sure of it!" He yelled out.

I jumped back further, being creeped out by Levi, but he calmed down.

"Sorry. That's…" He looked more unnerved than anything else.

"Sorry. I… everything has happened… Erwin, Isabella, Furlan…"

I was still confused.

"I just… nearly everything that I've lost over the past decade… just randomly appeared. Everyone I've lost… just… came back…"

Tears flowed from his eyes for the first time I've met him.

I went to comfort him, but he slapped my hand away again.

"No. Don't." He looked at me fiercely, but not with anger.

The tears flowed from his eyes, and I just could only look.

Eventually, he stood up, with red eyes.

"Keep moving forward, even if you have nothing to live for. Even when the world wants you dead," he swallowed. "You have to keep moving forward. Even if you feel like there is nothing to live for, keep moving forward."

"Why…" I whispered.

He looked at me, with sorry eyes, but ones that shifted to anger.

"Because if you keep feeling sorry for yourself, you'll lose more than you already have lost!"

He punched my face, sending me flying into the wall.

"Yes, you are weak. You are an insect compared to a god."

I tried standing up, but Levi kicked me back down.

"But you have to go forward, because you would die hating your life, and enjoying your death." He kicked me down again, and blood spilled out of my mouth.

"So… keep moving forward, until you stop feeling sorry for yourself. Disconnect from the pain. Don't feel it."

The pain set in, but I didn't cry out. I… disconnected myself from the pain.

He kicked me, till I was blue and black.

When he stopped, his eyes reformed into the calm, tired ones I had seen when I had first met him.

"Stand up." He calmly said.

I listened, and stood up, despite the injuries he caused upon me. I… didn't feel the pain. In fact, it felt like they had disappeared.

'He's… right. I'm… weak…'

The doorbell rang.

'Huh?'

I walked down towards the door, and saw… the guard who I talked to on my first night in prison.

"Hey kid! Open up!"

Levi clicked his tongue.

"Well, what do you want to do? Do you want to go back?"

I opened the door, and the man tackled me. Levi and the other people in the house disappeared, as I told him to do, so only I was getting arrested.

"Where are the other people?!" He yelled at me once he tackled me down.

"They… they left me to die…" I lied.

He clicked his tongue, but brought me back into his police car, ready to bring me back to prison.

I looked down, towards the floor of his police car. 'I am weak… but I will get stronger. Levi… Thor… mark my words… I will become strong!"

I looked up, with a new burning fire in my eyes, and one that would be set ablaze soon.

**And that's the ****sixth chapter. Does Levi seem OOC in this? Also, for the people who are mad about the one sided showdown between Thor and Rahul, don't worry, there will be a follow up on a battle between Rahul and Thor, and Levi will later fight Rahul, so stay tuned for that. Otherwise, you know what to do, so I'll see you guys next time, whenever I decide for the next chapter to release. Just kidding, you guys have waited for several months. Sorry, but I'm planning on getting it on track.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Anyways, here is the next chapter of the Last Avenger. This is going to be him in prison. Be warned though, since there might be some dark themes, like near rape. So, if you get turned off by that kind of thing, well, you can wait for the next chapter to go up, but this will be integral to how he acts later, and connects to what he says in the beginning of the story.**

I went back to my prison cell, with my blank face on, not facing anyone in particular.

Everyone was jeering at me, throwing stuff from their cell.

"How come the kid was able to get out so easily, but not us?! What made him get out?!"

"Stop!" The man said, hitting some of the cells with his baton. "Calm down! Or you'll all go into the slammer!"

Based on what he said, and how everyone reacted, I assumed the slammer was solitary confinement. Everyone stopped talking, and many of them held their breath.

'They must really hate being alone.'

He took me to my cell, the bottom right one, and threw me in.

"You made a hell of a time driving all the way to your house. Stay in the cage, where you belong."

The cell door closed, leaving me with my thoughts.

'Well, I need to get stronger, with or without help.'

I went back to my exercise, doing several push ups, sit ups, and squats over until I got tired of doing them, then switched.

After Dinner, I went towards the prison bathroom, where they let me use a toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Hey, look, it's the kid who broke out."

"He looks pretty scrawny. How was he able to escape?"

"Maybe he planned for it."

The three men started to get uncomfortably close to me.

"Now, I want you to tell me, how did you escape this shithole?"

"It's a shithole? I said, spitting into the basin. "How so? You get free food, even if it is crap, a place to stay, and you get to have the chance to become better."

I started walking away, but then the person slammed me against the back of the bathroom wall, creating a massive hole in the bathroom wall.

"Ow…" My bones broke, but I felt less pain than usual.

It felt like a punch to the gut, rather than my spine shattering, which is what actually happened.

"I said, tell me how to get out of this shithole. Not whether you liked it or not."

"Well, I didn't say I would tell you, did I?" I looked up at him.

I tried walking away, but, for some reason, I couldn't move. I later found out that my spine and spinal cord were sheared.

He kicked my stomach again, and I coughed up my blood onto the floor. I couldn't feel the pain, but I still couldn't move my body, only being able to look up.

I looked at him, anger burning through me.

"Wow. A fiesty one. I think I might have fun fucking it out of him."

'What?'

Then, my mind caught up to what these guys wanted to do to me.

The man stripped himself of his clothing. His friends did the same, and I looked at them, a mixture of fear and anger.

They were ugly bastards. All of them.

Somehow, I regained some semblance of strength, and I kicked him in the balls, and tried running out.

However, then his friends grabbed me, grabbing onto my arm like gripping steel. My wrist shattered, but I couldn't feel it.

"No! Help!" I started strangling out of their grip.

"Hey, a little too fiesty for my liking."

They started kicking me, dislodging my ribs, breaking my hip bone, ankles, and my wrists, again. They stripped me of my clothing, which made me try to escape them, but they didn't let go of me.

"NO!" I screamed. "STOP!"

I started squirming out of their grips, but one of the guys slapped my butt, and I screamed.

"Wow, keep screaming like that, and you might just lose the chance to speak ever again…"

I tried stepping on the people's foot, but that didn't stop them from trying to rape me.

"SOMEONE! HELP ME!"

I screamed out, in hope that one person would come to help me.

Anyone.

Instead, I got a kick.

"SHUT UP, BRAT!"

They kicked my face, breaking my skull into the wall. My head smacked up against my skull. I nearly went comatose from the shock.

"Hey, what's happening here?!" I recognized that voice.

The guard who chased me, stunned me, and threw me into prison again… he was there, and he saw the prisoners trying to rape me, and he was incredibly pissed.

"That's it! You're going into the slammer!"

"NO!" The men said. They tried to push the guard away, and tried even begging. However, the men were tasered. But before the men went unconscious, they said to me, nearly reaching out to me,

"When I come out, you're dead." I tried crawled away, but it was useless, because he grabbed a hand on my now fully healed ankle.

Then, the guards shocked him again, and he went limp. Their eyes closed, and the guards carried them to, what I thought was, solitary confinement.

I cried.

"Stop crying." The guard said, rather hoarsely.

He picked up my clothes in disgust, and helped me stand up.

"Despite what everyone says out here, that's not the first, nor the last time that will happen." He said.

He helped put my clothes back on, as tears filled my eyes. I could finally stand, but I couldn't.

"Look, stop crying, and go back into your cage. You're safer there."

Too afraid to even speak, I nodded.

He dragged me to my cage, and I just laid down on the bed, too shocked to even say anything.

The guard sighed. "Look, if you ever have problems with guys like that, tell me."

I didn't respond. I couldn't respond.

"Anyways, good night. Jeez."

He left, leaving me… alone.

Empty.

I lied down against the cold, dirty prison bed. I looked up at the ceiling for hours, waiting to go to sleep. But I couldn't.

"I'm sorry… that I'm so weak…" I said, trying to talk to someone.

"You guys have gone through worse, through much more than I have… and here I am, crying about something that didn't even finish happening..."

For some reason, my tears didn't stop. In fact, they flowed out more.

"The world…"

My eyes closed, the next though haunting me.

"Really is cruel."

A week passed.

The men who nearly raped me were still nowhere to be seen, but that didn't change how I felt.

Empty.

Broken.

Tired.

Then, a full year had already passed.

I was in my cell, looking down at the floor, when the guard, who refused to tell me his name, appeared in front of my cell door.

"Kid. You have a visitor." He clanked the door, and it opened automatically.

I didn't register him chaining me up, taking me to visit… someone.

Then, when I arrived, I saw… a familiar face.

"So, you're the kid who pissed off Thor?"

I picked up the cell phone, and gently made it to my ear.

It was the man in the red suit. However, everyone knew him as Iron Man. He was what every kid strived to achieve, and what every person wanted to be. I couldn't look at such a man in the eyes.

"Well, that's one hell of an accomplishment, I'll give you that."

He started flipping through papers. "Usually, it takes a super villain to make him mad, not a teenager who's lost his family."

I started crying, uncontrollably, after what happened yesterday.

The man dropped his cool act.

"Hey, you okay kid?"

Closing my eyes, I shook my head.

"No… I'm not…"

After a few seconds, though, my voice came back

"Sorry. I'm just… lonely after my family's death, in here, of all places." I tried clearing my throat, but it didn't really change what I felt.

He nodded, his lips in a thin line.

"Sorry, that wasn't right for me to stay. You've lost a lot, haven't you?" He breathed out on the last sentence, leaning back into his chair.

I slowly nodded, but I refused to let any tears leave my face.

"Well, here I am, trying to make things right." He closed his papers, putting his glasses away.

"I'll get you out by the end of the month. You don't need to stay in this shithole for long." He looked at me during the last line.

For once, I agreed with him.

"Thank you… what should I call you?"

He sighed, and said, "Just call me Tony. No need for formalities or all that crap. Just… Tony."

He left me with my thoughts, but, as I was about to leave, the prison guard said,

"That wasn't your only visitor."

'Huh?'

The door opened again, and I saw… Emma. The orange haired girl who I talked to.

"What? Emma? How did you get in here?" I said through the phone.

"I said I was a friend of yours, and they just let me in." She said in a child-like voice that made me smile.

"I am a friend of yours, right, Rahul…" Her voice lowered, and she looked at my eyes.

"What happened?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I bit my tongue, trying to keep myself from crying.

'Come on Rahul. Stop being such a pussy. These guys have gone through ten times more than you have. They don't need your sob story.' I told myself.

Then, blood started coming out of my lip, and my eyes poured my frustrations out.

'Why? Why can't I get stronger? Why can't I keep it in?'

"You're saying why can you stop yourself from crying, right?" Emma lost the child voice she had, in favor of a much more jagged one.

I shook my head, tears coming out of my eyes. "I shouldn't be the one crying, I should be fine, waiting to get out of this shithole, and go back home?"

"So why?" She finished my sentence for me.

I was stunned.

"Well, it's because you're human. Humans don't like to go through bad things, do they? Crying releases that pain. You can't bottle pain, at least, for very long." She told me, quietly. She twirled her hair, looking away during the last line. She was talking from experience.

"But, have you continued training?" She looked at me seriously.

"Uh," I tried to think up an excuse, but the only one I knew was the truth.

"No. I gave up. It's been…" I started crying again. "So hard inside here…" I tried to look away from Emma, but she said,

"Listen to me, Rahul." My eyes snapped to hers.

"You can cry. You can feel frustrated. You can be mad. That doesn't make you weak. Giving up makes you weak."

I continued crying, but it slowed. I looked at her determined eyes. "Don't give up who you are. Don't give up the memories you had with your family. Remember it. Keep it. Otherwise, what's the point of fighting? You have to remember it. That is-"

"Something I have to protect." I finished her sentence.

She nodded. "Yeah. No one else will remember your friends and family the way you did. They won't know their weaknesses, their pain, their joy, the way you do."

"Yeah, I know." I nodded, looking down at the floor. "Sorry. I… wasn't strong enough to… push forward…"

"No. You are."

She looked down.

"You have suffered as much as we have." Without even looking at me, she said, "Don't try arguing against me, you have."

She read what I was thinking out of my mind.

"I would have gone insane if Norman and Ray were dead. How you could stay sane … after losing your family three times… and keep your emotions with you..." She forced a smile on her face.

"You are much stronger than I am."

What was in the back of my mind was, 'How did she know?'

But, on the forefront of my mind, I felt bad. I wanted to tell her.

'No. Don't cry. You don't know where the rest of your family is, and you're still fine. You aren't weak for crying about losing your family.'

But, then, I realized that I would be a hypocrite, trying to say she isn't weak for crying about her family.

So, I decided to change the subject, not wanting to upset her any further.

"Though, why did you come here? What about Levi or Hanji, or Annie, or everyone else?"

Her child-like voice emerged again.

"Well, Annie is staying at your house, and Levi won't let her leave out of his sight. Bertholdt is staying with her, and Hanji… well, she's… her." She shuddered.

A small chuckle left my lips. "Yeah."

"I wouldn't want Mr. Levi to get mad again, or more mad than he already is. He's been really worried about you, even if he doesn't say it. So he told me to come, since he trusted me the most, and I agreed."

'Wow. Norman and Ray must have been pissed.' But what she said irked me.

"Levi? What's… what happened to him?"

"Well," She put her hand under her chin. "He's super grouchy now, and a message he kept telling me to say to you,"

She tried to mimic Levi's voice.

"Make sure you keep your cell clean, otherwise, I'll make hell for you once you come back."

It wasn't well done, and made Levi sound like a guy who had hit puberty, and his voice cracking. She sounded like a high schooler with too much angst.

I genuinely laughed, remembering him cleaning everything and everyone when he was in his universe, and even though it didn't erase what happened yesterday, it made me feel more at ease.

"Thank you… Emma. That… made me feel a lot better."

I smiled at her, genuinely, after her imitation of Levi.

"You're welcome! Just make sure you follow his advice."

Then, she darkly looked at the floor. "Don't want him to make us clean the entire house again just because he found a spec of dust."

I chuckled again. "Again, thank you. I will make sure to clean my cell. And… get stronger."

My expression was bittersweet.

"Good."

She reflected my expression, and she slowly left.

The guard walked me back to my cell, and said,

"Kid, you okay?"

I looked at him, right before entering my cell, with a glimmer of hope, that was yet to be extinguished.

"Yeah, I'm better. Thanks for letting me stay longer than usual."

He nodded. "Don't mention it."

He pushed me into the cell, a little lighter than usual, and closed it behind me.

"You're right, Emma." I remember what I thought during my last moment of life.

The rush of people speaking.

Then, there was a blonde woman, one I recognized as Historia. But she talked directly to me.

Then, a headache appeared, trying to think about who it could be, so I just went to sleep.

Then, as I came closer to sleep, I saw two people, one wearing a tracksuit, the other wearing a scout regiment uniform.

Their names were Subaru Natsuki, and Eren Jaeger. Both were people of pain, one forced to see his friends die over and over again, the other who pushed his friends away. However, the thing they held in common was, despite their pain, they kept moving forward

'Like those guys, I have to keep moving forward.'

I cried again that night, but I kept that promise to myself as the night came closer and closer to my eyes. Eventually, I fell asleep.

**And that's the seventh chapter. Now, I'm sorry if it seems triggering to see near rape in this story, so, if you guys want, I'll change the rating to M. But, I wanted to keep it teen for now, because that's what I feel the overall rating is. Anyways, I got to work on the Fallen Chef, because, boy, do I have a lot of ideas for the story. Also, for the next chapter of the Last Avenger, I think I'll have to release it in mid to late May, because that is going to be a long chapter. Anyways, Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, and this is the eight chapter of The Last Avenger. Now, this is going to be a court hearing, and when he comes back home, in a few more chapters, he will meet a bunch more people, which, in AO3 at least, will explain why there are so many characters under this one story. Also, I'm going to add Violet Evergarden, both the character and the story, to this story.**

Tony was good with his word. Within one month, I was set to have a retrial, something called an appeal, and with the current evidence, both Tony and his lawyer swore to get me out of jail.

After the days of discovery, and having the testimony, the cross examination began.

As I said that I would say only the truth, and nothing but the truth, Emma's words came to mind.

'You can cry. You can feel frustrated. You can be mad. That doesn't make you weak. Giving up makes you weak.'

Those words rang clearly in my head, however, and continued to ring, to the point where I spaced out.

"Now, Mr. Sudhakar, is that your last name?"

I jumped back into reality, and I nodded, not entirely sure what I agreed to.

Then, I nodded again, and the opposing counsel was first.

Which meant the opposing lawyer was first.

"Well, Mr. Sudhakar, did you kill or hurt anyone during that incident?"

"Um, no, I don't think so."

My memory was blurry during that time, but I responded with what I thought was the truth.

"Did you, without a permit, drive to your house in the District of Columbia, from Langley High School?"

My lips formed a thin line, but I answered.

"Um, yes, I did."

"And you did that because your parents messaged you at around 1:36 pm, about how they were proud of you?"

"Um… yeah." As he tore through more and more of my story, I started feeling more guilty of myself.

"Then, did you drive at above the speed limit and break multiple signs and run over the sidewalk to drive to your house in the District of Columbia?"

'Why? If I wasn't so stupid, I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place.'

"Uh… yeah." I said for the second time, but my eyes watered.

'Why was I so stupid? Why couldn't I have waited?'

"So, you broke traffic laws, and illegally drove through the streets of Great Falls, and left the campus of the school, just because your parents said they were proud of you, and wished you the best?"

The last few words nearly broke me.

A few tears leaked from my eyes, but I nodded, not even having to speak.

"No further questions, your honor." I continued tearing up, but the prosecutor didn't care. He just retreated to his seat.

"Now, presenting the Plaintiff side."

"Now, Mr. Sudhakar, uh, can I call you Rahul?"

I looked up, and my lawyer had a very empathetic face. It radiated compassion.

"Um, sure…" I choked up, but I took a deep breath, and tried to stay calm.

I didn't realize that I was holding my breath, but I controlled my breathing.

"Now, you said that, when you were in the gym, for your event, that your adopted sister, Mohini Sudhakar, had disappeared in front of your eyes, correct?"

"Um, yeah." I swallowed again.

"So, you are very close to your adopted sister, correct? It must have been devastating to see her disappear like billions of others have, right?"

"Yeah… it was..." I continued crying, but I still looked them all in the eyes.

"When you went to your house, you didn't find their bodies, only finding their phones shattered across the floor, yes?"

I nodded, not having the strength to speak yet.

He softly said. "Did it hurt, losing your family for the third time? Losing them to another murderer?"

I had told them of my previous story, and my life. They were horrified by what I had gone through, but they convinced me that, regardless of what I did, I would get out of prison.

But the question was, did I deserve to?

I nodded.

This time, I also answered.

"Yeah, it was really… really hard…"

I continued my set of tears, and I looked at the judge. He looked… grimly at me, on his right side.

"No further questions, your honor. I would not want to punish my client any more."

The judge nodded, and he said, "We will have to resume the trial tomorrow."

He banged his gavel, and said,

"Trial adjourned."

I moved myself from the podium, and, with Tony's lawyer, I exited the court.

"Now, I'm sure you will get out of prison by the week. Just… during the week, I'm going to have to ask you about your family. Is that alright?"

I could only look down in embarrassment.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

My voice was choked up, like someone had my neck in a vice.

Except the only pain I felt was in my chest.

"Why do you act so kind to me? Both you and Tony?"

He chuckled as he escorted me back to the police officer's car.

"Well, Tony, when he saw you, he saw a little bit of himself, and you reminded him of what he was like. That's what he told me."

He looked at me. "Me, I was transferred around the foster care system, but Tony's father, he helped me a lot when I was young, and he inspired me. So, when I got my bar in criminal defence, Tony," He chuckled.

"This was when I was getting beers to celebrate passing law school, in 2013, he asked me, if he would ever need my help, would I help him? And of course, I said yes. Then he hung up. I was confused, of course, but I pushed the thought aside."

"He hadn't called me until a month ago, when he brought up the conversation again. Then, he asked me if I could defend someone in court. Not him, but you."

He stopped right before the stairs that led down to the parking lot, and the police officer's car.

I stopped on the second to last stairstep, and no longer did I look down meekly.

I turned around to face "my" lawyer.

"So, that's how I ended up defending you."

He gave off a comfortable vibe, and I couldn't help but feel more at ease with him.

He… was calming.

"What's your name?" I asked him, looking up.

"Me? I'm Bert Hindel. Everyone calls me Ber thought so you can call me that too."

A smile formed on my eyes and mouth.

He made me smile.

Something very few people could do.

"Okay, Ber, thank you. And also, can you thank Tony for me?"

"Of course!"

He left me, and I felt… better.

The fear had left me.

So had the anger.

And so had the pain.

'Thank you, Ber.'

It wasn't a very long drive to the prison from where I was. It took only half an hour.

However, that state of bliss didn't last very long.

When I re-entered the jail, I saw… the same three men who nearly raped me, now looking more pissed off than ever.

My smile dropped, and fear started to invade me again.

The guard, right before tossing me in, said, "If you want to stay in here… I'll get someone to get some food to

you."

I was scared, but I wasn't about to let my fear conquer me.

'I will… come out of here alive. I will… become strong everyone!'

"No. If they want to hurt me, let them do it. They won't be able to."

He chuckled. "Well, maybe."

He tossed me into my cage, and I went back to exercise before dinner.

However, he stopped, and looked at me.

I looked up while doing my pushups, so I could see the… uncertainty in his eyes.

Suddenly, he opened the cage.

"Kid, mind if I can talk to you?"

I stopped doing my pushups, and I was only at nine pushups.

I stood up, and shrugged.

"Sure."

I sat on my bed, and he sat with his legs behind him.

He looked up at me.

"How did you, a kid, get into a prison like this?"

"What do you mean?"

He looked down.

"This prison is for people who have murdered and raped people. These are for people who have done evil… evil things…"

"Don't you guys have a file on me or something?"

He looked up again, this time, annoyance spiking his expression.

"This isn't like some of your movies, kid. I'm a guard, not a high ranking officer, where I can just look at your file and know what's your rap sheet."

'He… called me kid again. Not… brat...'

He looked like he was going to go on a rant, but I raised my hand, and he stopped.

"I… drove illegally to my house, being the idiot I was, after my sister… disappeared in front of me…"

Tears, for some reason, didn't come out of my eyes. Maybe it was because I was heavily dehydrated. Maybe because I ran out of tears.

Maybe it was because I didn't feel the pain anymore.

"My mom and Dad were… telling me that they hoped I would be well, and they wished the best for me. I… rushed home, taking my sister's car, and I drove really fast back home. The streets were filled with… cars, some of them crashed, others not, but everyone was… sad. I… couldn't see it at the time."

I remembered the faces of adults and children that were alive crying, screaming.

I looked down.

"Now… I can hear them all clearly."

A dream of mine came back to me, about Levi.

What he felt during his friend's death.

"Why? That's what they all asked. Why their family, or friends, instead of… them? Why couldn't it have taken-"

"Kid."

His voice was hoarse.

I looked at him again, and a few tears came down his face.

He rubbed them away, and sighed, trying to keep all the tears in.

"You've… gone through shit."

That made me chuckle.

"Yeah. I guess I have."

"What makes you keep going?"

He looked like he was asking for himself.

"I… remember their voices. My sister, telling me I am free, my mom, telling me I can do it, and my dad, forcing me to stand up, despite the pain."

I took a deep breath.

"They all tell me… to keep moving forward. To live, to be free, and to… avenge them."

His eyes widened as I spoke.

"They… do?"

I nodded.

"My sister, in particular, keeps telling me to stop being such a crybaby."

I sadly chuckled.

He chuckled alongside me.

Then, he stood up.

Pressing his hands against the wall of the cell, he pushed himself up.

"Anyways, kid…"

His mind looked like he had blanked out.

"What is your name, anyways?"

I stood up, nearly the same height as the guard.

"My name… is Rahul, and I will… avenge my family, along with all the families that have lost their loved ones, when I get out of here."

He seemed shocked by my assertion, but then put a smile on his face.

"Good luck with that… Rahul."

He left me in my cage, where I prepared for hell once again.

"I will… avenge you all."

I slipped a small razer blade into my fist.

"No matter what it takes."

**And that's the eight chapter. Now, thanks for the people who have read up to this point. If you want to see what will become important to the series going forward, try reading the previous one shots that are linked to the series, like The Cost Of Freedom, Looking Towards You All, and Keep Moving Forward. Those are all stories that will become important as time goes on. Anyways, thanks for supporting me, subscribe/follow if you want to keep being reminded of it, and suggest what I should do to improve the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, and here's the story of the Last Avenger. This is a disclaimer, and it's for asking help. I wanted to write a story like Attack on Titan, Vinland Saga, Demon Slayer, Violet Evergarden, Fate, etc, wrapped in a single package, with their themes intersecting in this story. Unfortunately, I'm not that good of a writer yet. So it's going to take some time for me to write this, unless someone else can help me out with this. But I will try my best to write this, and make this an incredible story. One full of hardship, pain, comedy, sorrow, joy, and history. This will probably be my most ambitious story I've written. I hope more people will read, and if they can, help me out making this multiversal story.**

Tony Stark POV

I was face to face with a murderer.

At least, that's what Rahul told me he was.

Over two weeks, a lot of things happened.

Rahul was found killing an inmate in the bathroom with a Razer. His body was so destroyed, they couldn't even show it on camera.

So, the case was delayed, as discovery or something had to be conducted so both sides could take in the evidence.

The usual kind of bureaucratic crap.

The kind that I signed up for when I signed the Sokovia accords, even if the UN didn't ratify it for US law as a treaty, leaving it to me and a few others to actually enforce it.

But back to Rahul.

He was barely clothed. He looked like he hadn't eaten for weeks. His skin and eyes looked as dry as the desert. He was clothed in his orange jumpsuit, but nothing else.

He continued to sniffle, as the rain outside continued to pour.

"Hey, are you-"

"No." He sharply said.

His tears continued to fall on the floor, as the rain outside was turned into thunderstorms.

"Don't… comfort me… I don't deserve it…"

Somehow, I gained some respect for this pubescent kid.

Because, despite his appearance, I could feel the pain he was carrying.

A kindred spirit, I guess.

His face was contorted to rage, but he continued to look down, almost afraid of showing that to anyone else.

"Hey, when you are ready, meet me there."

I pointed to the place where, usually, the press would gather to hear anything directly from me, along with… his suit. Peter's suit.

He nodded, and continued to cry while I just sat there, helpless.

The thunderstorms continued to rage outside the building, as everyone who was outside ran inside.

What may have been hours for me, waiting, might have been minutes, but eventually, Rahul sat next to me, his arms wrapped around his legs as he sat, trying to control himself.

I couldn't make any joke, or make him laugh.

I… again, felt helpless.

"Well, I just want to say-"

"Thank you, Tony."

That's the first thing he said in several minutes.

"I just… I know that… it wasn't easy to fight for me."

He muttered that in between his knees, and if I weren't close to him, I would have heard him.

I shrugged, acting nonchalantly.

"Eh. What else could I do?"

He continued to speak, not wanting to look at me.

"No. Seriously, thank you… you got me out of hell… without expecting anything from me… only wanting me to talk to you…"

I coughed, clearing my throat.

"Actually, that's where you are wrong."

I pressed the button.

The compartment that I kept closed for months… now opened for only that kid and me to see.

I stood up.

"I… want you… to become… the next Spiderman."

He looked up, with the slightest bit of wonder, diluted by the heavy amount of darkness surrounding him.

Even though he was free of prison, he was still locked up in his cell, afraid of anything and everything.

"I… can't."

He looked back down, all wonder and hope draining from his eyes.

I went on my knee, and looked at him, trying to muster my compassion. Any compassion.

"You know Ber, right?"

He nodded.

Raspily, he said, "Yes."

"Did he tell you why I decided to fight for you?"

"Because…" He took the time to look up from his self made prison.

"I was like you? And that I reminded you of who you were?

I looked away, with my lips in a thin line, at the suit.

"Yes. You were a lot like I was, back in 2013. I… continued to deal with the guilt of my actions. I couldn't think straight."

I bit my own lip.

"Now, I've seen the same kind of guilt and trauma that I still have, true story, in me."

I tried to crack a small joke, but even that was hard.

He smiled slightly, though, which gave me the motive to continue.

"So I wanted to have someone like me, take on the role of a hero. Since I'm Iron man, their is only one spot available, since… Spiderman…"

He nodded, behind the prison.

"He was noble, he gave up his life… fighting till the end, right?"

He almost sounded like he knew him personally.

"Yes, and that's-"

"I can't do that."

He plainly said.

"I can't… be the noble hero you see me as."

"You don't have to be perfect, you just have to be willing to help others."

He sighed.

"I don't know if I even want to do that now."

I… was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember the case? How I had parents before my recently… late family?"

"Yeah."

I could only say that, as my brain had a hard time imagining what he went through, as a child.

"Well, they were killed. I remember his face, after so long, after… forgetting the things… they did for me…"

He released even more tears down his face.

He couldn't be that strong for so long.

This time, I embraced him.

"Hey, it's okay. It's going to be alright."

At first, he tried to shake me off, but I didn't budge.

My tears wouldn't let me.

Then, he continued to cry, as I did, onto me.

I released the pain I was holding in for half a decade.

'I'm sorry.'

He continued to yell into me.

"The person I killed, he had a daughter and child, waiting for him! He was a father, who would never see his children again! I took that away from him!"

He felt guilty… even when killing someone who raped him.

"That daughter will live without a father figure forever! Because of me! She was 8! She had so much hope in her eyes, killed by me in a single day!"

He continued to cry into me, long after I had calmed down.

I could only stroke his hair, which was like putting my hands through burnt grass.

"I've done bad things in my life as well. I've… ruined… both intentionally, and unintentionally… the lives of dozens, if not hundreds. I... still carry that guilt. So… you are not alone."

A while later, he stopped crying, and I retracted, slowly, my grip of him.

"So, what do you want to do, Rahul?"

He shrugged.

"I…" His voice cracked. "Don't… know."

He stood up, with a new passion burning behind bars.

"But… I want… to avenge my family… one way or another."

I looked up at his eyes.

They were still shrouded in darkness, but the glimmer of fire continued to burn inside his retina.

"I… will have to kill… the person who killed my family."

I relented.

There was nothing I could do or say to stop him.

He looked like he was about to walk off, when I called out to him.

"Wait."

He turned around.

"If you ever need… a place to stay… or a favor… you can ask me, okay?"

He nodded.

"Actually, there are two things I want to ask for."

"Okay."

I sat down, expecting the worse.

"Shoot."

"Can you make a charity with my name?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…"

He rubbed the back of his neck. If it weren't for the fact I knew him, I could have mistaken him for a normal teenager.

"There was this video, went viral, about a few pallbearers, who, instead of acting all sad and gloomy, carried the person's coffin with joy."

He looked down.

"Their life… and their death… were celebrated. They danced, swung it around... they were all happy."

"So?"

"So… I want something like that to happen with me. When I die… I want my life and my death with and for my family wouldn't be forgotten. My family… their memories with me will fade with me, but… I want people to know my family… positively, after my death, even if I will tarnish their name with what I will do. So... can you make a charity under the Sudhakar and Joshua family?"

'He doesn't want his family's names to be dragged through mud.'

"Well, I'll do that, but why not I make a suit for you?"

"Suit?"

"Yeah. I'll make you a custom suit, one that'll keep you safe."

His lips were thin.

"I mean, is that okay?"

"Of course! Otherwise, it's just be a waste."

I hoped he would say yes to that. I couldn't convince him to do anything else.

I at least wanted him to be okay.

He nodded.

"Okay."

"Though, what's going to be your hero name?"

"I'm not-"

"A Hero?"

He nodded.

"Well, okay. What would be your vigilante name?"

He put his hand under his chin.

"Well, if their was any name that I could have, it would be Mel."

"Mail?"

"No. Mel, as in combination, in Hindi."

"Oh. Why that?"

"Well…"

He looked down once again.

"To carry their memories… I will infuse them into me. I'll become them all, I'll see them all, and feel them all. That's all I am right now… a combination of sacrifices to get right here."

Something inside of me broke, hearing that from a child, nonetheless.

Regardless, I nodded.

"So, I want to become a combination of all the people who died for me. That's who I want to be. Carry their names and minds with me."

He looked away, and started to walk.

"Though… if there is anything you need…"

I stopped him once again before he left for his home.

"You can call me."

I gave him my phone number, making sure that, this time, I would always pick up.

He nodded, and ran off, despite the pouring rain.

Once he left, I screamed out.

"Natasha! I know you are here. Stop hiding."

She appeared behind me, looking at the suit.

"That's the suit you gave Peter right?"

I nodded.

"Though, that's one hell of a pep talk you gave Rahul there."

I buried my face into my hands, speaking through them.

"He's gone through a lot. More than I have in 30 years."

I pushed my hands to the side of my face as what he said set in for both of us.

She nodded.

"Yeah. He probably needs a lot now. His family has been lost to him a second time."

I stood up, but I didn't look her in the eyes.

"Yeah."

"Do you feel guilty for not being able to do that?"

"There wasn't anything I could have done."

Even I didn't believe the shit coming out of my mouth.

"Mind if I could give him more of a pep talk? Help him out?"

I shrugged.

"Go ahead. Be my guest."

She ran off, as soon as she appeared.

I didn't know what she said to him that day, but ever since then, he continued to hold those eyes of passion that I couldn't help but smile at.

Remembering those eyes made me continue to work on the suit.

Those eyes of wonder, passion.

'Combination. I'll make a suit like that.'

I ran up to the top of the building, and opened my configurator for the 3d printed design.

I was looking at the design I made for him previously, and made some adjustments for his height and what he wanted to do.

"Don't worry, Rahul. You will… avenge your family. I'll help you… however I can."

**That's the tenth… wow. The tenth chapter. Anyways, thanks for reading. Sorry for taking so long to publish, but the truth is, I really want to make this story great, but I don't think I can do it alone. So, if anyone could help me, I would highly appreciate it, and I'll credit you in the story. Anyways, thanks for reading, because I'm going to go to sleep.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, here's the 11th? Chapter of the Last Avenger. Anyways, this is going to involve a time skip, but not a 5 year time skip, like the movie does. This is going to be just a year in the future. I wanted to continue what happens in between that year in Memories, which is the story line, and explains a little bit more, the details of the story.**

Rahul POV

I was flying through the air, with the gas canisters still full, and not using my blades yet.

I took a breath, and shot through the air, flying around the sky like a monkey jumping across trees.

'Damn it. The g forces are really catching up to me.'

I stopped behind a tall tree, before taking a deep breath, and continuing the jumping.

'Then again… I… can't wear that suit again. Not after… all the blood I spilled with it.'

I soared through the air, grappling onto any surface I could get to with the ODM gear.

The trees, tough and strong stretching high into the sky.

The grass, wet and trapped by the trees, unknowing of anything other than the life they live.

The humans, shooting off their shotgun shells into the night, not being able to hit their moving, spinning target.

Their blood spilled across the massive forest.

I flew past all of them, right towards my target.

The man responsible for the murder of my first family.

The Man was drinking liquor from his glass.

Sipping it slowly, as if the guilt and pain he caused didn't matter to him.

I looked at the man, and it was hard to contain myself, and concentrated on the guards who were shooting at me.

'Thar man… will be my final person… to kill.'

I had a lot of red on my ledger, like Black Widow told me I would.

But I kept on telling myself that… it was all worth it.

That kids everywhere would be better off without the evil men in the world.

There were people I killed.

Some evil.

Many were innocent.

I remember one of the people who were there.

_'Please… I don't know anything about the boss!'_

_His arms were permanently scarred. _

_He was paralyzed._

_I… made him paralyzed._

_"Where is he? Why did you support a murderer?"_

_"I didn't have a choice!"_

_"Bullshit!"_

_I killed him then and there._

The shot still rings in my ear.

I ended up going to his funeral.

He had a wife, and child he was trying to support.

They… couldn't even afford to burn his body.

Shortly afterwards… they were killed.

People said it was an accident.

The mother falling down the stairs.

The child, not being able to be fed.

I knew… it wasn't an accident.

That… was his only choice.

I… could never face my mistakes.

I... couldn't face some of the families that did survive.

I couldn't face all the innocent families that I took the fathers and mothers away from.

'173 people… to get here. This past year… 173 people...'

For a moment, I saw… the hundreds of bodies surrounding me, underneath the tree that I had stopped on.

Then, it left.

Now, I just saw the 7 random bodyguards, behind me, dead on the forest's grounds.

'It will all be worth it. This guy will be gone. Finally, I'll be able to escape it.'

I looked forward at the man, with a glass desk and

'This guy completely avoided technology, so it wouldn't be used against him. On one hand…'

I tried to smile.

I tried to remember how much I wanted this freedom.

I tried to remember the faces of the first people who took me in, who I was doing this all for, and the second family I wanted to see.

But it ended up back to a frown, permanently burned onto my face and features.

I… couldn't remember them anymore.

My mind… had created a barrier between me and my memories.

'That means that it's going to be hard to take him down without going inside there. On the other hand, it means that I can take him down without anyone coming to hurt me.'

I only carried the car keys that Tony had given me as an early 16th birthday present.

It was… one of the only gifts that I accepted from Tony.

I looked inside the building, with the small set of binoculars that I had.

I saw many bodyguards, as I expected, and many of them being brainwashed from birth to protect the man inside, even if it meant commiting suicide so no information about the man could be left out.

However, there was someone else inside that I didn't expect, or want, for that matter, to see.

A kid.

A scrawny-ass kid.

His eyes were dirt brown.

His onslaught of tears continued to fall from his eyes.

His body was that of a stick, and he had hardly any clothes on.

However, his eyes… they were that of kings.

The eyes that were meant to lead the world into greatness.

He had wonder, passion, anger, ambition.

All tied into his eyes.

However, it was nearly fading, which made my stomach do back-flips.

I wanted to rush in to stop the man.

But I couldn't.

The Taiwanese man ordered one of his men to escort them back, to whatever kind of hell they were keeping him in.

The kid was begging the man not to keep him down there, crying. Begging.

I threw up in my mouth.

His fear was so apparent, on his knees, touching his feet, which, in my parent's culture, meant a huge sign of respect, which wasn't something to give to a piece of shit like him, crying on his shoes, shaking his head.

All like that, the man kicked him, sending it flying against the wall.

The kid cried in pain, but I could only see it.

The kid was dragged out of the room, crying.

'Damn it. Why… do people have to suffer? Why… is the world so cruel?'

My thoughts were cut short.

The branch broke, leaving little to keep me from falling to my death.

'Shit!'

One of the bodyguards inside the building noticed me as I fell.

I was seconds from hitting the ground.

Just like over a year ago, when Levi had to come in to save me.

Right before hitting the ground, I used my second grappling hook on my gear to grab onto the tree, a few feet over their heads.

I thought two things, in that moment.

'I will… kill that man. I will… save that kid.'

I wasn't sure if I could do both of them, but I gripped the blade that I needed to use, and unsheathed them.

'Please… if there is a god… give me the time to do both.'

The Kid's POV.

A man grabbed my wrist really tight, dragging me around.

"Please! Let go of me!"

The man didn't say or do anything.

I struggled against him.

"Please… let me go home!"

The man spoke.

"Your parents are dead. You have no home to go back to. You… have nothing."

"No! You're wrong!"

He was right.

I saw my mom and dad dying… in front of me.

I couldn't do anything.

I was paralyzed.

But I continued to say they were alive.

"Shut up, brat!"

The man threw me into the cage.

"Stay there… or these guys will be able to rough you up a little bit more."

My eyes widened, and I backed to the back of the cage.

"No! Please… don't do that…"

The man laughed.

"Brats will always shut up when push comes to shove."

I buried my hands into my eyes.

"Please… just let me go home…"

My back was pressed against the cage, and I even couldn't hear anyone or anything else.

Not the people who kicked me over.

Not the people who tied me up with no clothes on.

Not even the people who grunt against me, pushing into me.

All I could hear was the last breaths of my mom and dad, just telling me to run.

Their last dying breaths were wasted on me.

A child who was weak.

I… am weak.

So… even as I continued to cry… I almost let myself be hurt.

But, in one last chance… I wanted to ask the last person I would ask for help.

I closed my eyes, as I felt the man inside me continue to move.

'Please… if there is a god out there… please… let me go home…'

I was surrounded by darkness

"I am sorry, my child. I can't do that."

The voice was soft.

It felt like sleeping on a nice pillow after a long day.

I didn't even feel like opening my eyes to his voice.

"Your parents… have met their end. But… does not mean that you have."

"But… why? My parents… aren't here…"

"They wanted you to live. They died for you to live. So… if you need a reason to live… live for them."

He sounded like he was on the nearly about to cry.

"Live… for him."

"Him?"

"Yes. Him. He's a man, who has gone through similar circumstances."

"He's… gone through the same things?"

"Yes, he has."

"Why… why can't you stop them?"

I suddenly felt the man release something inside me again.

"My child… I wish I could. But I can't do anything. You are my children, and yet I'm locked out to being just a mere bystander…"

He sounded like he was crying.

"Hey… don't cry."

"No. It's quite alright, my child. The man, who will save you… is here."

My eyes shot open, and my view was scattered by the many men who had taken everything from me.

They were dying, bleeding out.

One of the men there was groaning, saying something in a language I didn't understand.

"I'm sorry." The man lowered his thing onto him, killing him.

He grabbed the keys, and the clothes that the big guys had taken off of me.

I tried to struggle, but I was too weak.

I was hungry.

I couldn't feel anything.

Then, the man unlocked my prison, my chains.

But I was too weak to be set free.

"Here. Drink this."

He gave me a thermos, filled with water.

It felt like I was tasting heaven for the first time.

However small it was, it felt like I was drained for so long.

My tears began once again, as he slowly poured more of the water into my mouth.

I coughed, which made him retract the thermos away from me, and patted my back.

His hands were rough, with power in them, but his cool skin against his face, almost made me relax.

Just like... my dad.

"It's alright."

With the little power I had left, I tried to back away.

'No! Please… don't hurt me…'

He crouched onto his knee, and he put his swords away.

He had open arms, and a warm smile, like he was welcoming me after a school day.

Like my mom.

"No! Don't come close to me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you."

I slapped his face with the last of my arm.

His head slightly moved, and his skin went red.

I closed my eyes, almost waiting for him to hurt me back.

Instead, what I felt was a set of arms wrapped around me.

"Shh. It's alright. I'll keep you safe, kid."

I tried ripping his clothes.

He didn't move.

I tried standing up.

He didn't move.

I tried kicking him away, in fear.

He… didn't move.

"Don't worry. You can cry on me. It's okay."

He stroked the back of my hair, in comfort.

Just like my mom and dad did.

I leaned against the man.

The stranger.

I screamed.

I shouted.

I cried.

I continued that for as long as I could.

The man fed me water and more, waiting with me there.

He continued to carry my tears.

We sat there… for a full 10 minutes.

Then he carried me to his car, sitting me on the front seat, where I felt like I was barely able to stay awake.

I remembered wanting to sit in the front seat of the car.

My dad had a big car, one that I always asked to sit in the front of.

I drifted asleep, as the night filled my eyes, and I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore.

"Go to sleep… my child."

Rahul POV

The kid next to me continued to sleep, as he was too tired after what he had gone through to do anything else.

'Damn. He's gone through that much? I didn't even know he was there before this.'

I smelled someone else on him.

Something… else.

It made me tighten my fists on the wheel.

'Why… is the universe so cruel?'

I felt tired.

I… barely was able to keep my eyes open.

My memories, for once, started to flow again.

_I remember chasing after my sister in a game of tag, tackling her against the grass._

_We laughed._

_I remember riding a bicycle for the first time, and how I nearly fell trying to do it on my own._

_We cried._

_I remember seeing my sister talk with other people, slowly drifting away from me as time went on._

_I… felt jealous._

_I remembered the taste of my father's food, and how he'd always make something good, even if he rarely cooked._

_I… felt happy._

_I remembered my mom, meeting me for the first time, making a small glass of tea for me. She didn't know what tea I wanted, so I was energized with green tea until the end of the day._

I… couldn't sleep.

I continued to drive, throughout the night, no matter how tired I felt.

I drove, barely able to stay awake.

'I got to get away from here.'

I sped away from the forest.

'I got to get this kid a home.'

I forcibly kept my eyes open, until I no longer felt tired.

The rest of the 12 hours went by rather quickly.

Eventually, I saw my neighborhood, and turned into the driveway.

"Hey, kid."

I spoke softly.

The kid didn't wake up.

My arm tightened.

'No. No. No.'

I unbuckled my seat belt, and checked his heart rate.

Thump. Thump.

'Thank God. He's alive.'

I took out the key of my car, and I slid them into my pocket as I stepped out of the upward moving car doors.

They moved up, out of the way, and then closed as I went out.

I carried the kid inside the house, kicking the door open, then closing it behind me.

The slam was a little too loud, but luckily, no one seemed to be bothered.

I sat the kid on the table, at the front of it.

From what I saw, he was around 7.

He was still asleep at the table, which I didn't really mind.

At the stove… my mind blanked.

'Actually, I didn't ask what this kid wanted to eat.'

Then, I looked at his peacefully sleeping face, and I didn't really have the heart to wake him up.

I shrugged it off.

I was a decent chef, so I could make basic items, like sandwiches, eggs, and basic meals.

Anything more complex… required the scientist's help.

"Oi! Where have you been?"

I sighed.

'Speak of the devil.'

"Hey Senku. What are you doing?"

I didn't even turn around.

"I was working late, trying to find a way to get back to my world. Though, you should fix your garage."

I looked back at him, with his pinky up his ear.

"Your car exploded."

He had oil all over his face.

'Again?'

"Jeez. They don't make cars that well in this world."

"My Mom had a Prius, what do you expect?"

He shrugged.

Senku Ishigami. He was basically the annoying older brother, who was incredibly smart, but couldn't keep his mouth shut, and constantly got into fights, except the only fights he'd get into were with current scientists.

Arguing with Neil deGrasse Tyson was one of the many fights he got into.

I couldn't even understand what they were talking about.

"Okay, fine. Can you help me cook?"

"What do you want to make?"

"Not ramen."

"Hey, that is the best dish this multiverse has thought of."

I rolled my eyes.

"No, seriously, I need help for breakfast."

He raised his eyebrow.

"It's 4 PM. What are you talking about?"

"Well, okay then. Late lunch, early dinner."

He pointed at the kid I sat down on the chair.

"Fine then. Who's that person's though?"

I went back to making food.

"He's… lost his family. I… helped him escape."

"Oh."

His cheery act failed to stay up when he heard that.

I could tell… he knew what the kid had gone through.

The kid snored lightly, which… made me slightly relieved.

He chuckled, in his iconic chuckle.

"Reminds me of a certain brute from my world."

My eyebrow raised.

"Whatever."

"Where was he from?"

"Well, I rescued him from up North. I think…Maine"

"Maine? You drove 16 hours from here?"

I shrugged.

"Just sleep. Nothing good will come with your brain cells not being able to talk to one another. You're just going to be stupid then."

"Aw, you care." I said sarcastically.

"Don't be stupid. It's not rational to be driving for nearly a day, then to think competently."

"I could say the same about you."

He chuckled.

"You got me!"

"I'll sleep later. First, I got to give this kid a feast."

He chuckled.

'Well, I'll make something else. I don't really need his help for something simple.'

He went downstairs, where Emma, Norman, and Ray slept.

Norman ended up confessing to her, and saying he wanted to marry her when she was older.

She was dumbstruck for the entire day.

The next day, she said yes, and kissed him.

I… smiled at that memory.

'Let's make some curry. He's probably going to like that.'

I decided to make egg curry, with it being not the most complicated dish to make.

About 20 minutes later, after trial and error, I made egg curry, with rice and rotis.

The kid started sniffling, which made me know he was awake.

'Keep calm. Don't treat him like a victim. Just give him the food, and eat with him. That's it.'

Holding two platefuls of egg curry with rice, and a third plate for rotis, or as Americans called them, Indian tortillas, stupid name, I know, I went to the table, and put one of the plates in front of him.

I sat down, next to him, while he sat on the front seat.

"Hey."

He looked… confused.

"Do you want to eat?"

An obvious question.

Or was it?

He nodded, slowly.

He looked down, and started crying as he focused on the plate in front of him.

"Do you… want something else?" I tried to sound embarrassed, laughing nervously, rubbing my neck, etc.

However, a pit grew in my stomach, as I knew why he was crying.

"No, thank you! I just…"

He started coughing, and I quickly grabbed a bottle of water from over in the pantry.

He drank it slowly.

I knew how his body was reacting to it, along with his mind.

His body didn't want to rest, but his mind did.

He coughed out the water, but eventually... continued to drink the bottle of water down.

He cleared the bottle.

I gave him another one.

He drank all of it down in under a few seconds.

"Now, I'll give you more, but first, you'll need to eat this."

I lightly tapped his plate, making it go forward towards him.

"Uh…"

"What?"

I said that nonchalantly, but he seemed to take it as a threat, as he covered his eyes and face.

My jaw tightened, but I didn't want to show it to him.

"Hey, it's alright. Just… what did you want to say?"

He squeaked out.

"Am I really allowed to eat this?"

I felt… heartbroken.

I nodded regardless, to which he, slowly, picked the roti up, and scooped the egg curry and the rice with it.

He first ate a roti the size of a fingernail, as if he were afraid to eat any more.

His hands and arms were shaking, as he ate the small roti in his hands.

I felt grim, as I watched him eat.

His hand was shaking, as he slowly ate it.

After he ate it, he looked at me again.

His eyes were half-lidded.

"Eat it, and then you can go to sleep. Don't worry."

His hands continued to shake, so I left the table, and washed my hands.

I pulled up my chair next to him, which made his breath spike.

He started hyperventilating.

"Hey, kid. Just breath. It's fine. Breathe."

After a few minutes of him hyperventilating, he calmed down, and his breaths slowed.

"Breath in…"

He took a deep breath.

"And breathe out."

He exhaled.

He repeated this process, until he was calm.

"I'll feed you, okay?"

"But… I can eat… on my own…"

"Yeah, you can. But let me help you, and you can just focus on eating."

"O… okay."

I picked a slightly larger piece of the roti, and scooped more egg curry and rice between it.

I put it towards his mouth.

"Say ah."

He opened his mouth, and I placed, gently, the roti inside his mouth.

"Now, close, and chew. Make sure you chew for a few seconds before swallowing."

I felt like I was talking to a toddler, not a nearly double digit kid, but I wanted to play parent for a few hours.

It would prevent my anger from setting off.

He nodded, chewing, and then swallowing it down.

I kept doing this… until he was finished.

"Hey, kid… are you okay now?"

He quickly nodded.

"Hey, let's put you to sleep."

He tried standing up.

While he was on his legs, they were shaking.

I knew… the reason why.

Before he fell, I grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry. You can lean on me until you can stand on your own."

He looked… confused.

But I stood strong, and walked forward with him.

Up the stairs.

Into my bedroom.

I tucked him under the covers of the bed.

"You alright?"

He nodded.

I lied down on the floor, facing away from him.

"Is it… okay for me to… want this? Being… taken care of?"

He spoke away from me.

I sighed.

"Yes… it's okay. It's okay… to want it."

I still… didn't look at him.

'But… I can't support you forever. How could I?'

"Um… what's your name?"

I looked at him.

"Mine? My name is Rahul. What's yours?"

"My name… is Raja. My parents… said it meant-"

"King. Right?"

"Yeah."

I looked at the time.

4:37 PM.

"Let's sleep. Okay, Raja?"

He nodded.

An hour later, I woke up from the quietest of words.

"Mommy."

I woke up from his whimper.

"Daddy."

"I miss you…"

I looked at the kid, who had rolled down the bed, onto my stomach.

He… curled against me.

'It's not exactly comfortable sleeping on a guy with abs, is it?'

I pat the kid's head.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. I'll… find another parent to adopt you."

He seemed to be okay with that.

I didn't look at him long enough to find out.

I quickly scooped him back onto the bed, and I slept on the futon.

I… wasn't going to sleep next to him.

He… didn't deserve to sleep against me.

Next to… another murderer.

**And that's the 11th chapter. I worked for a while on this chapter, so I hope that is reflected in the quality. Anyways, I got to go work on more chapters, since I love writing for the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. Now… this is going to be on hiatus for a little bit. Not because I'm dropping it, but because I want to work on the Memories storyline. That will largely be filled with all the things that happen inside Rahul's world for the next 4 years. It's a new story, one that picks up after the tenth chapter, and will continue between the eleventh and twelfth chapter. Spoiler alert, he overthrows dictators, travels the world, and becomes the hero he can be proud of. That doesn't mean he'll necessarily see himself as a hero, but that does mean he will have paid the sacrifices made for him several times over. He will become the hero that… well… the world needs after half the world has been eliminated. So, if you want to continue seeing the story chronologically, you should look at Memories, because that will continue to be updated, with him traveling the multiverse, as the hero known as Mel.**


End file.
